Forever with you
by Borishipper101
Summary: Tori is a drag race lover but when sinjin asks beck to go to the drag race with him he cant say no so tori stops him by saying she will go to the drag race with beck what will happen next
1. The Challenge

Tori's POV :

today is friday and its another day for me to have a crush on beck and for beck to not know about it . I mean i really like beck but i don't want to ruin our friendship . Or hurt jade's feelings . Ugh ! I wish i could tell someone about this . The only person i told is cat and i doubt that she will tell anyone . Cat doesn't really give me great advice . Not to be rude but she really gives me horrible advice like once i told her that me and beck are lab partners and i always get nervous around him she told me to just face my fear and tell beck how i feel . and i really like is drag racing but i don't think beck will ever say that he likes drag racing . Its just so hard to have a crush on someone really close to you.

* End of POV *

* At Sikowitz Class *

Sikowitz : Let's have a musical on a bus filled with old people.

Beck : No

Jade : besides it will be stupid to have a musical on a bus filled with old people they will just keep moaning .

André : True

Cat : one time my brother had a musical on a bus filled with old people

* The whole class stared at her *

Robbie : How did it go ?

Cat : not so well , the old people kept throwing tomatoes at him one old lady threw a cane

Jade : I bet he deserved that

Tori : Jade don't be so mean

Beck : Really jade sometimes you could be quite annoying

* Jade looks at him with a dirty look *

Beck : Sorry

Sikowitz : well if you negative nancies don't want to do my idea i guess i will be leaving hollywood arts

Robbie : I think you are just overreacting

Sikowitz : oh really ? Then ill be leaving

* about to open the door *

Tori : wait !

Andre : what can we do to make it up to you ?

Sikowitz : you all got so good at saying no so i challenge you to say yes for the whole day so are you in ?

* everybody huddles up *

Robbie : it's on old man

* at lunch *

cat saw tori sitting alone and rushed to her

Cat : hey tori

Tori : hey cat

Cat : my brother's birthday was yesterday

Tori : really?

Cat : ya , but when we were gonna eat the cake he put his cricket collection on the cake and ate it

Tori : gross!

* beck goes to them and sits next to tori *

Beck : what did i miss?

Tori : well cat's brother ..

* turns around *

Tori : well he .. Cat why don't you tell him

Cat : he put crickets on his birthday cake then ate it

Beck : gross!

Tori : i know

* André goes to them and sits next to beck *

André : I'm so mad at Sikowitz

Cat : why ?

Andre : because posey asked me to write with her a song after school for her creative writing class

Tori : tough brakes

Andre : the worst part is posey is telling everyone she is my best friend

* Robbie goes to them and sits next to cat *

Robbie : hey * in a sad tone *

Cat : what's wrong with your eye ?

Tori : i think its throbbing

Beck : wait are those your gums bleeding

Robbie : ya i got hit by suzy mcallen in stage fighting class

André : what brings you in stage fighting class?

Robbie : I'm in that class

André : don't make me laugh

* jade goes to them *

Jade : what is André laughing about ?

Andre : Robbie says that he is in stage fighting class

Jade : don't make me laugh

Tori : don't be insensitive

Robbie : thank you

Tori : but it is funny

* everyone at the table laughs *

* after lunch while beck and tori are walking to class *

tori and cat are talking and beck comes from behind tori

Cat : tori

Tori : yes cat

Cat : look behind you

Tori : ok

* turns around *

Tori : Ah ! beck you scared me

Beck : ya i did

Cat : im gonna leave the two of you alone

Tori : wait !

Cat : too late

* cat left *

* jade eavesdrops *

Beck : im gonna trick my girlfriend

Tori : by doing what ?

Beck : you know how sikowitz told us to say yes to everything

Tori : ya ?

Beck : well I'm gonna trick her into going to the drag race with me

Tori : i can't blame her for saying no

Beck : you have your interests and i have mine

* jade comes *

Beck : hey jade

Jade : hey beck

Beck : i was wondering if you ..

Jade : i have plans

Beck : what plans ?

Jade : Cat told me to come to her house to make homemade pizza and i couldn't say no because of the challenge

* jade left *

Beck : i can't believe her now i don't have anyone to go with

Sinjin : i can go with you

Beck : ya i don't ..

Sinjin : how many tickets do you have ?

Beck : two why ?

Sinjin : can i go?

Beck : umm..

Tori : beck has someone to take

beck and sinjin : who ?

Tori : me

Sinjin : really ?

Beck : umm..

* tori whispers in his ear *

Tori : remember the challenge

* stops whispering *

Beck : ya I asked her before you came

Sinjin : ok ill find someone else to go with to the race

* sinjin left *

Beck : are you sure about this i mean you said you hate drag racing ?

Tori : the truth is i really like it

Beck : are you lying ?

Tori : no i didn't tell anyone because i thought people would think I'm tomboy the only person i told is cat

Beck : well i think it's cool

* bell rings *

Beck : well see you at the drag race tonight

Tori : ok

* texts cat *

Tori : guess who is goin' with beck to the drag race ?

Cat : who ?

Tori : me!

Cat : ur 2 fave things drag racin and beck

Tori : later cat gotta get ready!

Beck's POV:

I can't believe I'm going to the drag race with the girl i really like and she likes drag racing i mean she's perfect her smile , her eyes . Wait ! Am i falling for her ? Wait ! Jade is going out with Ryder because of the challenge well tori asked me i couldn't say no so ill use that excuse with jade just gonna get ready for tori i mean the only person i told that i liked tori is André and he won't tell anyone . Andre gives me great advice like one time i told him that i was lab partners with tori and i always get nervous around her he tells me to play it cool and just surprise her and compliment her

Nobody's POV :

* beck texts André *

Beck : guess who's goin to the drag race with tori

Andre : who ?

Beck : me

André : SHE'S INTO DRAG RACIN SHE'S LIKE THE PERFECT GIRL!

Beck : i know

Beck : i'd like to stay in chat but i gotta get ready btw

André : wat ?

Beck : have fun with posey

* end of ep 1 *

_**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story**_


	2. Drag Race

* at tori's house with cat *

Tori : Cat you were a make up artist right ?

Cat : Ya why are you asking ?

Tori : can you do casual make up ?

Cat : yeah i can come on

* after doing tori's make up *

Tori : i look great cat

Cat : thanks

Tori : no prob

Tori : now i just have to wear a casual outfit for drag racing

Cat : ok

* done dressing up *

Tori : im ready

* with beck and andre *

André : lets get you dressed up real nice

Beck : dude im going to a drag race not prom

André : ok

* done dressing up *

Beck : listen im gonna go pick up tori later

Andre : have fun

* leaves to pick up tori *

* tori hears a knock *

Cat : he's here * in a sad tone *

Tori : whats wrong ?

Cat : it's just that i like robbie and he never hungout with me alone

Tori : dont worry cat he will

* opens the door and finds beck *

Beck : you ready ?

Tori : yes i am

Beck : let's go

* leave to drag racing *

Tori : wow he's going fast

Beck : i know

Beck : What's your favorite race car ?

Tori : easy , ferrari

Beck : you serious ?

Tori : ya

Beck : wow you really did your research

Tori : if we go back to my house i will show you my room

Beck : why ?

Tori : to show you the posters i have collected

Beck : why ?

Tori : for you to believe me

Beck : ok , man i wish i could see the pits

Tori : don't worry i've got your solution

* takes out her phone *

Beck : why did you take out your phone ?

Tori : wait for it

Tori : it's blocked can i try it in your angle

Beck : sure

Tori : hold this

* tori gives beck her phone and beck takes it *

Tori : move a little bit to the left

* beck does as she says *

Tori : perfect

* lays her head on his shoulder *

Beck : why are laying your head on my shoulder

Tori : to get a better view of the pits

Beck : oh ok

* they leave to her house after the drag race finishes *

Beck : i had fun tonight

Tori : me too

Tori : i forgot to show you my room

Beck : ok

* after she shows him her room *

Beck : now i believe you

Tori : really ?

Beck : ya

* about to kiss her *

* tori's dad opens the door *

Tori's dad : tori get in here and who's that boy ?

Beck : umm.. later

Tori : umm.. Ya bye

* tori rushes into her house *

Tori : gotta text cat

* texts cat *

Tori : CAT!

Cat : whattie ?!

Tori : promise not to tell anyone

Cat : I promise

Tori : BECK WAS ABOUT TO KISS ME !

Cat : and robbie asked me to hangout with him tommorow but NO WAY

Tori : YA WAY AND CONGRATS

Cat : thnx and congrats to you to

Tori : BYE CAT

Cat : bye

* on the slap *

just hungout with a friend

mood = happy

* end of ep 2 *

_**well hope you guys like it and review it please and read the challenge first if you read this first then you will miss understand everything **_


	3. Got together

Tori's POV :

I can't believe beck almost kissed me . I need to stop crushing on beck . I can't ruin our friendship . So i will find a new crush like ryder daniels he asked me to be his partner for our creative song writing class . And i said YES ! And we will perform it in the full moon jam .

* end of POV *

* at school *

Tori was putting her books in her locker when beck came leaning on her locker

Beck : So .. whatcha doin ?

Tori : just putting my books in my locker

Beck : had fun last night

Tori : ya , i mean he didn't deserve to win

Beck : i know

* beck and tori start talking about drag racing until cat came *

Cat : so what were you two talking about ?

Beck and Tori : drag racing

Cat : can you change the subject?

Tori : sure , any luck with Robbie?

Cat : ya he asked me to hangout with him tonight

Tori : no way

Cat : ya way

Beck : what are you two talking about ?

Tori : how cat likes Robbie

Beck : oh cool

Tori : oh i forgot to tell you that I'm doing a duet with Ryder in the full moon jam

Cat : really ?

Tori : ya i mean he's totally hot

Cat : i know

* André , Robbie , and jade come *

André : who's doing a duet with who ?

Tori : me and Ryder

Beck : ya i mean he's totally hot * mocking tori *

Tori : shut up * teases him *

* beck laughs *

Jade : your doing a duet with Ryder ?

Tori : ya why ?

Jade : because no guy like him will pick a girl like you

Tori : jade ! That's mean

André : wait aren't you doing a duet with me ?

Tori : oh i totally forgot sorry

Jade : dude she just ditched you

André : really jade ? Really ?

* bell rings *

Tori : see you all at sikowitz

Cat : later

Robbie : oh cat i forgot to tell you something

Cat : what ?

Robbie : i can't hangout with you tonight

Cat : why ?

Robbie : because i will go on a date with my girlfriend Gabriella

Cat : oh ok

Robbie : bye

Cat : oh ... ya bye * in a sad tone *

* at sikowitz class *

Sikowitz : so i see you all completed the challenge

* class cheers *

Sikowitz : can anyone tell me what they did they do for the challenge ? Andre

Andre : oh i wrote a song with posey * in an embarrassed tone *

* everyone laughs *

Sikowitz : Beck

Beck : oh i went to the drag race with tori and jade couldn't come because she was at cat's house making homemade pizzas

Cat : jade wasn't at my house making homemade pizzas

Tori : she told beck she was

Cat : well no she was ...

* jade mouthes : don't say a word *

Cat : oh i just forgot hehe

Beck : oh ok

Sikowitz : ok let's move on

Tori : wait ! Beck don't believe it i know what tone she uses when she is hiding something

Beck : then how to get it out of her

Tori : i know a way

Beck : what ?

* tori whispers to beck *

Tori : i have bibble in my purse

Beck : what does that have to do with it ?

Tori : she is so attracted to bibble that she will say anything to take it

Beck : then how does she keep your secrets ?

Tori : easy everyday i get bibble and give it to cat and tell her not to tell anyone

Beck : ok

* done whispering *

Cat : what are you gonna do about it ?

Tori : nothing i guess i will enjoy this bibble you want some ?

Cat : ya

Tori : tell me what is jade hiding

Cat : no

Tori : ok suit yourself * about to eat the bibble *

Cat : ok ok . Jade didn't come to my house she went out with Zach molone

Beck : it was because of the challenge

Cat : no she lost the challenge when i asked her to make homemade pizzas with me

* tori gives her bibble *

Tori : good girl

Sikowitz : you lost the challenge ?

Jade : ya it was dumb anyway

Beck : you cheated on me that's it jade we're over

* the whole class gasps *

Jade : fine

* leaves the class *

Sikowitz : Well that was something

* bell rings *

Sikowitz : class dismissed

Tori : well bye sikowitz

* at lunch *

Tori found cat sitting at the lunch table sad and goes to her

Tori : why are you sad ?

Cat : because Robbie said he can't hangout with me

Tori : I'm sure he will

Cat : because he has a girlfriend

Tori : oh you must be sad

Cat : i am . Wait ! You are with ryder in the creative song writing class right ?

Tori : ya why ?

Cat : because you said Ryder is hot don't you like beck ?

Tori : i do , but he was about to kiss me and i felt that i don't want to ruin our friendship

Cat : he broke up with jade why don't you go after him

Tori : ill try but i can't hurt jade's feelings

Cat : ok

* the boys come to their lunch table *

* beck sits next to tori *

* Robbie sits next to cat *

* André sits on another chair *

André : am i the only one of you guys who's not sitting next to a girl

* everyone at the table laughs *

Beck : so tori ?

Tori : what ?

Beck : what were you two talking about ?

Tori : nothing

Beck : Cat

* takes bibble out of his bag *

Beck : you want this ?

Cat : ya

Beck : tell me what were you two talking about ?

* Tori gives her bibble *

Cat : ha i have my own

Beck : wow tori you sure bring alot of bibble for cat

Tori : told ya i have my own ways

* beck laughs *

Robbie : so beck , who are you gonna ask to the cow-uau ?

Beck : i don't know

André : Tori who are you asking ?

Tori : i don't know

* skip to the full moon jam *

Tori's POV :

today is the full moon jam and i'm so excited . I really don't have a crush on Ryder but I'm saying that just for fun . Like playing hard to get but , beck still didn't ask me out .

* end of POV *

Tori was talking to cat right before the full moon jam

Tori : man it's freezing cold out here

Cat : i know

Tori : I'm gonna take my jacket out of my locker wanna come ?

Cat : sure but i forgot my jacket at home

Tori : ill give you mine

Cat : ok thanks

Tori : no problem

* inside the school *

Tori : i just remembered i forgot the jacket in your locker

Cat : ill go bring it

tori hears beck and Ryder fighting in the janitor's closet

* tori eavesdrops *

Ryder : i do it to all girls not just tori so she's just one of them what's your deal tori likes me not you

* cat goes to tori *

Cat : Tori i found your ..

Tori : shhh I'm listening to beck and Ryder fight

Cat : oh i will listen to

* Tori and Cat eavesdrop *

Ryder : i do it to all girls not just tori so she's just one of them what's your deal tori likes me not you i use all girls to get good grades

Beck : you just don't get it tori is the most talented , funniest , most amazing person i have ever met and you don't deserve her because she has ways to know things . maybe she will fall for your plan but ,she's too smart to fall for you. you know what tori deserves a better man .

Ryder : oh really like who ?

Beck : me , i would treat her like she's the only person in the world , but you really must be lucky to have tori now . after that she will hate you .

Ryder : oh really ?

Beck : ya , i always liked her as more than a friend since the first day i laid eyes on her ever since she spilled the coffee on me i fell in love with her that's why i broke up with jade

* done eavesdropping *

Tori : i can't believe he likes me and tried to protect me from Ryder

Cat : see you should be his girlfriend

Tori : you're right ill do it after the full moon jam

Cat : no

Tori : why ?

Cat : then Ryder will get a good grade or if you take revenge he will know you eavesdropped

Tori : when do i do it ?

Cat : right now pretend you were gonna get your jacket then walk up to him get close . he will be tempted to kiss you then just stare into his eyes and kiss him

Tori : wow cat that's the best advice you have ever given me

Cat : now go to the gate ill text you when beck comes ill hide

Tori : ok

* tori goes to the gate *

* beck comes out of the janitor's closet then Ryder comes out *

* Ryder leaves *

* cat texts tori *

* cat watches them *

* tori comes *

Tori : hey beck

Beck : hey tori why are you here ?

Tori : to get my jacket

* walks up to him and gets closer *

* beck is tempted to kiss her *

* they stare into each other's eyes *

* tori kisses beck *

* pulls away *

Beck : whoa ! What was that for ? Not that i hated it but i liked it alot

Tori : i heard what you said about me when you were fighting with Ryder

Beck : oh you heard what i said about me liking you when i first laid eyes on you

listen I'm sorry i just ..

Tori : don't be i liked you too

* tori kisses him *

* pulls away *

Tori : Cat you can come out now

* cat comes out *

Cat : i can't believe i made you two a couple best work i ever done

Beck : she's the one who came up with the idea of you kissing me

Tori : ya

Tori : no but seriously i need a jacket it's freezing outside i gave cat my jacket

Beck : you can have my jacket

Tori : really where is it ?

Beck : in my locker come on

Tori : ok

* they go to beck's locker and beck gives her his leather jacket *

Tori : wow ! Thanks

Beck : no problem

* hugs him *

* end of ep 3 *

_**well hope you liked it and please review it**_


	4. Full Moon Jam Revenge

Beck's POV :

I can't believe tori kissed me twice . And i just found out she likes me as more than a friend . She's into the same stuff i'm into like : drag racing , acting etc . And she looks better than me in that jacket .

Nobody's POV :

* backstage *

Tori : beck ?

Beck : ya

Tori : i have two questions

Beck : shoot

Tori : but we need to go somewhere private

Beck : ok

* they go to the janitor's closet *

Tori : can i keep the jacket i mean it matches my outfit ?

Beck : sure , it looks better on you than it ever did on me

Tori : aww!

Tori : and another question will you be my boyfriend ?

Beck : no

Tori : what * in a sad tone *

Beck : seriously tori would you think i would say no after everything i said to ryder about you how i loved you since the first day i laid eyes on you would i blow the chance to be the boyfriend of the prettiest girl in school ?

Tori : awww! so that's a yes

Beck : that's a double yes

* they kiss *

* pull away *

* they go out of the janitor's closet *

Tori : we can't tell anyone that we are dating

Beck : i think cat already knows because ahe told you to kiss me

Tori : we only tell cat

Beck : ok

* the gang comes *

Cat : Tori your late for your revenge on ryder

Tori : he started !

Andre : no but he's about to

Robbie : come on ! Gabriella doesn't like to wait

Beck : how did you get a girlfriend ?

Robbie : how did you break up with jade ?

Beck : well ...

Robbie : exactly

Tori : ok ill go backstage to rehearse

* backstage *

* tori texts cat *

Tori : cat

Cat : whattie ?

Tori : promise not to tell anyone

Cat : i promise

Tori : I'm dating beck

Cat : really ?

Tori : ya but don't tell anyone

Cat : ok

Tori : I'm about to go on tell beck and robbie

Cat : ok

* in the audience *

Cat : beck

Beck : ya

Cat : are you dating tori ?

Beck : she told did she

Cat : yup

Beck : ya it's true

Cat : oh and i really like robbie but he has a girlfriend

Beck : do what you told tori to do to me and look what happened in the end

Cat : ok thanks and tori's about to go on mind telling robbie

Beck : not at all

* beck and robbie guard the exits of the stage *

* tori performs beggin on your knees *

* after she performs beggin on your knees *

Tori : well no girl will want you now

* she goes to beck *

Tori : we did it

Beck : you did it

Tori : i didn't do it by myself without you i wouldn't know and get heartbroken

Beck : i know

* he hugs her *

* while hugging *

Beck : did you give cat any bibble ?

Tori : no did you

Beck : no

Bori : oh no !

* pull away *

* they rush to cat *

Tori : cat here is your bibble don't tell anyone

Cat : don't tell anyone what ?

Tori : check our chat

Cat : oh i told andre and he told robbie but we didn't tell jade

Beck : that was a close one !

André : congrats to the new couple

Robbie : ya

* they all laugh *

* end of ep 4 *

_**well i hope you guys like it and please review it**_


	5. Valentine's Day

Cat's POV :

Today is valentine's day at school . Haha just like my last name . I wonder if they made this day for me . Anyways i really like Robbie and i was hoping he would be my valentine but , he already has one Gabriella . She was getting in my way of getting Robbie it's so sad but at least tori got beck to be her valentine good for her . I told tori about my crush on Robbie but she told me to hangout with him alot . So i am really trying hard to get him to hangout with me alone

* end of POV *

* at the hallway *

Tori goes to cat and sees her all bummed out

Tori : what's wrong valentine?

Cat : what's that supposed to mean ?!

Tori : because today is valentine's day and your last name is valentine so everybody in the school is calling you valentine

Cat : oh ok

Tori : so what's wrong ?

Cat : i don't have a valentine and i really want Robbie to be my valentine

Tori : well good news i saw Gabriella kissing another guy

Cat : NO WAY !

Tori : ya way , so kiss him at lunch and tell him that she cheated on him

Cat : ok

* cat left *

Tori was left alone but beck came behind her

* beck covers tori's eyes *

Beck : guess who ?

Tori : i know it's you

* turns around and kisses him *

* beck pulls away *

Tori : so what happened today with you did girls ask you if you have a valentine ?

Beck : yup tons including ...

Tori : including who ?

Beck : jade

Tori : WHAT ?! What did you say ?

Beck : she told me she wanted to get back together but i said i wanted some time to think because i can't tell her about us after the break up

Tori : true

Beck : oh i almost forgot you know how you wanted to go to that drag race which will be on friday

Tori : ya we are gonna watch it on tv

Beck : well , not anymore

Tori : What do you mean ?

* beck shows her the tickets *

Tori : NO WAY !

Beck : don't you see the tickets in my hands ?

* hugs him *

* while hugging him *

Tori : you sure know how to make a girl happy

Beck : i think i know how to make you happy

Tori : your so sweet

Beck : i know

* André and Robbie and cat came *

André : what's up with all the hugging ?

* pull away *

* beck puts his arm around tori *

Tori : he got me the tickets i wanted

Cat : wow he really does know how to make a girl happy

Tori : i said that too

Robbie : well i'm planning to get Gabriella a bracelet with her name on it

Tori : don't you think it's a little overboard us girls like something simple

Robbie : like what ?

Tori : ask cat

Cat : a coupon to a beauty store

Robbie : i have that

André : why do you have a coupon to a beauty store

Robbie : i don't know

André : ill go tell jade

Robbie : why ?

André : because we like to embarrass you

* André left *

Robbie : well i gotta go give this to Gabriella

* Robbie left *

Beck : why did you tell him that girls like simple things ?

Cori : because Gabriella cheated on Robbie so that's why we told him

Beck : weird how you talk at the same time

* bell rings *

Cat : bye see ya at sikowitz class

Tori : bye

* cat left *

Beck : well see ya later beautiful

* kisses her *

* pulls away *

Tori : dude we have the same class

Beck : oh i forgot i just wanted to kiss you

Tori : aww ! Let's not show that were dating in class

Beck : why ?

Tori : because Sikowitz will say ah ! There's our new couple then jade will know and kill us both

Beck : i'm in this plan but gotta tell you it's gonna be hard

Tori : awww !

Beck : let's go

* at Sikowitz class *

Sikowitz : hello everyone

the gang : hey Sikowitz

Sikowitz : Do you all have any plans for valentine's day ?

Jade : nope, obviously beck didn't want to get back together with me

Beck : i said i'll think about it

Sikowitz : well wanna get the boredom out of you ?

André : what you got hippie ?

Sikowitz : do you know the show sinjin made quirees for couples ?

The gang : ya

Sikowitz : well i convinced him to get you on his show and show said yes

Tori : well none of us are couples

Sikowitz : well he wants you to be faking it

Beck : what do you mean ?

Sikowitz : i mean for the show he wants you to pretend like your dating

Cat : it's weird how valentine's day's name is valentine's day and my last name is valentine

Jade : wow I'm so not interested

Cat : meanie

Sikowitz : the people who he wants to be together for the show are beck and tori , robbie and cat , and André and jade

The gang : ok

Tori : when is the show ?

Sikowitz : on saturday night

* bell rings *

Sikowitz : class dismissed

* at lunch *

beck saw tori sitting alone so he sat with her

Beck : i can't believe i'm with you in quirees for couples

Tori : i really owe Sinjin

Beck : i know right don't forget about the game

Tori : beck ?

Beck : ya

Tori : where's cat ?

Beck : i saw her in the hallway with Robbie

Tori : let's go see them

Beck : why ?

Tori : Please * does puppy dog eyes *

Beck : ok

Tori : let's go

* inside the school *

Tori : i want to hear what there saying

Beck : i know how

* takes out his phone and the conversation becomes louder on the phone so they wear his headphones *

Cat : listen Robbie tori lied about the girls like simple things

Robbie : why ?

Cat : because Gabriella cheated on you

Robbie : how can i believe you ?

* cat gets a text from tori *

Cat : excuse me

* texts tori *

Tori : show him this

* video *

* cat goes back to Robbie *

Cat : watch this

* video *

Zach : why are you dating that loser Robbie when you are dating me ?

Gabriella : because i can pass tech theatre i mean our exam is tomorrow so ill break up with him then

Zach : good . wanna make out ?

Gabriella : sure

* start to make out *

* end of video *

Cat : listen I'm so sorry that i have to tell you this way because i didn't want you to get hurt and ...

* cuts her off by kissing her *

* both pull away *

Robbie : cat ?

Cat : ya

Robbie : will you be my valentine / girlfriend ?

Cat : i would love to

* kisses Robbie *

* tori and beck walk in *

* beck puts his arm around tori *

Tori : bravo . Getting you two together was the best thing i ever done

Cat : you didn't do anything

Tori : who sent you the video ?

Cat : you did

Tori : exactly

Beck : it's weird how tori got you two to date and cat got me and tori to date

Tori : that's true

Beck : oh i almost forgot tori i got you something else for valentine's day

Tori : what is it ?

* beck got out a blue box *

Beck : open it

Tori : ok

* opens it and finds a bracelet written on it i love you *

Tori : wow this is so great i love it

* kisses him *

* pull away *

Robbie : i got you something for valentine's day ?

Cat : really ?

Robbie : ya

* gives her a necklace written on it her name *

Cat : aww! i love it thanks Robbie

Robbie : no problem

* she kisses him *

* pull away *

Cat : this turned out to be a great valentine's day after all

* end of ep 5 *

_**well i hope you guys like it and please review my story**_


	6. André's secret girlfriend

Tori's POV :

last night was my first date with beck . It went great we talked and we got to know each other a little better . And i introduced my family to him . Gladly they liked him . So i could date him as long as i want .

Nobody's POV :

Tori was putting her books in her locker , then when she closed her locker she saw jade

Tori : umm...hey umm...jade

Jade : hey vega

Tori : umm...what are you doing here ?

Jade : to talk to beck's girlfriend which is standing right in front of me isn't she ?

Tori : ok i am but i really love him and there is nothing you can do to break us up . please don't hurt me

* shielding herself *

Jade : I'm not gonna hurt you besides i have a boyfriend

* stops shielding herself *

Tori : really ? Who ?

Jade : you'll see him at the cow wow

* jade leaves *

Tori : ok ? A little weird

* beck comes *

* covers her eyes *

* does an unrecognizable voice *

Beck : wanna kiss ?

Tori : sure beck i would love to

* takes her hands off her eyes *

Beck : how did you know it was me ?

Tori : what can i say i am a detective

* beck laughs *

Tori : i told jade about us

Beck : really ? She's gonna kill us

Tori : don't worry she has a boyfriend

Beck : oh ok . So about the kiss

Tori : fine

* they kiss *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : besides why are you here ?

Beck : can't a dude see his favorite girl ?

Tori : awww! I'm your favorite girl

Beck : yup . Wanna go to the movies this saturday ?

Tori : sure but what movie are we seeing ?

Beck : transformers dark of the moon

Tori : OMG ! how did you get tickets ?

Beck : i got the last tickets

Tori : what about quirees for couples ?

Beck : don't worry i've got a plan

* tori hugs him *

Beck : sinjin can you come here for a second

* tori pulls away *

* Sinjin comes *

Sinjin : hey guys why did you ask me to come here ?

Beck : because i'm gonna see transformers with tori so can you move the quirees for couples thing to tonight ?

Sinjin : sure but what are you gonna do to repay me ?

* gives him tickets to transformers *

Beck : ill hook you up with a hot girl to go out with you

Sinjin : deal

* Sinjin leaves *

Tori : dude you just gave him ..

* takes out the tickets *

Beck : you mean these tickets ?

Tori : are you a magician ?

Beck : no i just bought two pairs because i remembered quirees for couples so i could tell sinjin that he has to change the date of the contest

Tori : wow you thought out everything

Beck : i know

* they kiss *

* cat and Robbie come *

Robbie : hey guys

* tori pulls away *

Tori : hey cat

Cat : what's up with all the kissing ?

Tori : he got me tickets to my favorite movie

Cat : the lucky one

Beck : transformers dark of the moon

Robbie : i thought those were sold out

Beck : i got the last pair

Cat : hey i got an idea we can have a double date me and Robbie can see the lucky one and you and beck can see transformers

Tori : that's a great idea

Robbie : you know i hate chick flicks

Beck : a good boyfriend always does what his girlfriend tells him too

Tori : true oh and it'll be on saturday and quirees for couples is tonight

Cat : oh ok

* bell rings *

Cat : later me and Robbie are off to class

Tori : later

* cat leaves *

* beck and tori chuckle *

Beck : i can't believe they are watching the lucky one

Tori : i know and i would never let you do that because you know i hate chick flicks

Beck : ya finally a girl who doesn't watch chick flicks

Tori : jade doesn't watch chick flicks

Beck : if you know her as much as i do you will know

Tori : really ?

Beck : ya

Tori : come on let's go

* skip to lunch *

tori and cat are sitting at the lunch table

Cat : guess who i saw at the hallway ?

Tori : who ?

Cat : André and a girl .. Kissing

Tori : really who is she ?

Cat : i didn't see her

Tori : oh ok

* beck and Robbie comes *

Tori : hey beck

Beck : hey tori

Tori : did you know André has a girlfriend ?

Robbie : no

Beck : nope look over there

* tori looks at where beck tells her to *

Tori : it's André and his girlfriend wait use that app so we can hear what they say

Cat : i wanna hear

Tori : ok you mind beck ?

Beck : not at all you have it on your phone ill use that one

Tori : ok

* tori and beck and cat and Robbie listen to André's conversation *

André : we can't tell anyone we are dating

? : why ?

André : because the will say awww you two are so cute together and we don't want that to happen

? : ya i know see ya later babe

André : see ya babe

? : can i at least get a kiss

André : ok

* they kiss *

* done listening *

Cat : does any of you have any idea who is it ?

Tori : nope

Robbie : no

Beck : i do

Tori : really ? Who ?

* tells them *

Tori : wow sherlock Holmes ! You uncovered the mystery .

Beck : first you were the detective and now it's me

* kisses him *

* André comes *

André : what's up with all the kissing ?

* beck pulls away *

Beck : can't i kiss my girlfriend without being questioned ?

André : you can

Beck : exactly

Cat : what were you doing your late

André : i was taking out my history book from my locker

Tori : wait me , you , and beck have science how can you get your history book ?

André : did i say history i meant science ?

Robbie : you said history

André : oh then i will go get my science book

* André leaves *

Beck : yup that's suspicious

* end of ep 5 *

**_Well i hope you guys like it and please review it and I'm sorry for not writing stories for 2 days it's just that the internet was out at my house ._**


	7. Quirees for couples

André's POV :

i'm so mad at the gang . Because i heard them say that they spied on me . Well whatever they got it wrong they said it's jade . Pffft ! No way i would never date jade . Besides she has a boyfriend she told me who he is but she told me not to tell she wants to surprise the gang at the cow wow .

* end of POV *

* at Sikowitz class *

Sikowitz : hello students

Tori : hey Sikowitz so about quirees for couples it's cancelled to tonight am i right ?

Sikowitz : you're correct but it's odd how sinjin kept yelling in the hallway and said i have a date on saturday

* beck and tori chuckle *

Sikowitz : what are you two laughing at ?

Tori : oh it's just that picture of a duck in the wall is funny

Cat : oh ya ! Hahaha

Robbie : look the duck is wearing a suit

* the class laughs *

* class stops laughing *

* tori whispers to beck *

Tori : that was a close one

Beck : i know

* done whispering *

André : Sikowitz will you pick us up for quirees for couples or we should just drive our own cars

Sikowitz : no you will come at 8 pm to school and i will be picking you up to the game show got it ?

Tori : fine

* at tori's house *

tori was getting dressed for the game show . She wor a pink,purple,green,and black striped t-shirt with jeans and red ballet flats . She was waiting for beck . Trina came down the stairs .

Trina : why are you getting dressed up

Tori : i'm going to go to quirees for couples

Trina : let me guess with beck

Tori : he's my boyfriend isn't he ?

Trina : you must be lucky to have beck he chose you out of all the girls from hollywood arts

Tori : oh Trina quit making me blush

* door bell rings *

beck is leaning against the door frame

Beck : you ready ?

Tori : ya let's go

* about to leave *

Trina : wait beck !

* they stop and beck turns around to trina *

Beck : yes Trina

Trina : why do you love tori instead of me i mean I'm the pretty one in the family

Beck : maybe you are the pretty one in the family but guys look for other things to like kindness , having things in common with them , and talent and tori has all those

* tori blushes *

Beck : you ready tori ?

Tori : ya

* they leave *

* in beck's car *

Tori : beck ?

Beck : ya

Tori : did you mean what you said to Trina earlier ?

Beck : every word

Tori : awww!

* kisses him *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : you know I'm driving right ?

Tori : oh sorry

Beck : don't be i liked it

Tori : oh ok !

Beck : we're here !

* they leave the car *

Cat : you two are late !

Tori : really ?

Robbie : ya

André : lucky for you Sikowitz didn't come yet

Beck : so about the kiss ?

* tori kisses him *

* Sikowitz comes *

Sikowitz : why are you kissing her ?

Beck : because she's my girlfriend

Sikowitz : you're a couple ! Tell me everything

Tori : ummm... Hey look cat and Robbie are a couple

Sikowitz : ah ! Tell me everything

Robbie : Shouldn't we go to that game show ?

Sikowitz : oh right everyone in my van

* they go to the game show *'

Sinjin : hello everyone I'm sinjin and this is quirees for couples

* audience cheers *

Sinjin : the rules are simple first your partner must put the answer on the remote and doesn't let the other partner see and then when you hear the ding that means your partner is done answering and then the other partner says the answer out loud and the winner gets two gift cards for free meals at count burger got it ?

the gang : got it

Sinjin : the first question is for beck and tori . Beck what is tori's favorite movie

is it a) transformers dark of the moon , b) the lucky one , or c) zoo keeper

* tori puts an answer *

* the bell dings *

Sinjin : beck what's the answer ?

Beck : it's a) transformers dark of the moon

Sinjin : correct

* audience cheers *

Sinjin : this question is for cat and Robbie . Robbie what is cat's favorite stuffed animal is it a) koala , b) giraffe , or c) bear

* cat puts an answer *

* the bell dings *

Sinjin : Robbie what's the answer ?

Robbie : it is b) giraffe

Sinjin : correct

* audience cheers *

Sinjin : this question is for André and jade . André which one of these does jade hate is it a) coffee , b) scissors , or c) people bothering her while chewing ice

* jade puts an answer *

* the bell dings *

Sinjin : André what's your answer ?

André : it's a) coffee

Sinjin : wrong

* audience boos *

* skip to the final of the game *

Sinjin : and in the lead with 10 points are beck and tori wait ! cat and Robbie have 10 points too so you two are our winners

André : wait what do we get ?

Sinjin : a trophy for worst couple

* gives trophy to André *

* jade takes it from André and throws it at Sinjin *

Sinjin : ouch ! My eye !

Cat : one time my brother got rid of our cat's eye

* the gang looks at her *

Jade : how ?

Cat : i don't know so when do we use the gift cards ?

Tori : how about we use the gift card after me and beck see transformers and after you and Robbie see the lucky one

Cat : that's a great idea

Tori : ok see ya later

Cat : later

* at tori's house's porch *

Beck : you did great at the game show

Tori : thanks you too

* beck kisses tori *

* tori's mom opens the door *

Tori's mom : tori dinner is ...awww

* tori pulls away *

Tori : mom !

Tori's mom : sorry it's just that your just so cute together !

Tori : bye beck

Beck : bye

* beck drives to his house and tori goes inside her house *

* end of ep 7 *

_**well i hope you guys like it and please review my story and sorry i haven't posted an ep for 5 days it's just that i haven't had internet for a week**_


	8. The Breakup

Tori's POV :

I'm so mad at my parents because they told me i can't date beck because . Ugh ! It's easier if i show you

* flashback *

* at 3 am *

* someone knocks on the door *

* tori opens the door *

Beck : hey tori

Tori : hey beck what are you doing here ?

Beck : to see you

Tori : you know i would say awww if it isn't 3 in the morning

Beck : fine i wanted to hangout with you

Tori : sure come in

* beck goes in *

Beck : wanna see a movie ?

Tori : sure

* they watch a horror movie *

* tori's dad comes downstairs and opens the lights *

Tori's dad : what's going on here ?

* watches beck and tori kissing *

* clears his throat *

* they pull away *

Tori's dad : beck i think you should leave

Beck : ok goodnight sir

Tori : bye beck

Beck : later tori

* beck leaves and closes the door *

Tori's dad : tori you can't see him anymore

Tori : why ?

Tori's dad : because he has been a bad influince on you

Tori : name one time i did something bad with him

Tori's dad : you were awake at 3 am sucking face with him

Tori : so you're telling me he has been a bed influince on me because we kissed

Tori's dad : yes

Tori : but that's what all boyfriends and girlfriends do if you don't want me to kiss anyone you should not let me date anyone

Tori's dad : that's a great idea !

Tori : plus you always suck face with mom and i didn't say a word

Tori's dad : that's because i'm your father you can't boss me around

Tori : ya i wish you could stop bossing me around either

Tori's dad : that's it tori you are not gonna date beck end of disscusion now go to bed

* leaves to her bedroom moaning *

* end of flashback *

* end of POV *

* at the hallway of the school *

cat was waiting for tori at her locker

Cat : hey tori

Tori : hey cat * in a bummed tone *

Cat : what's wrong ?

Tori : my dad forbade me from ever dating beck

Cat : WHAT ?! WHY ?!

Tori : he saw us kissing in the living room at 3 am

Cat : aww! That's so romantic

Tori : i know but he just said he has been a bad influince on me

Cat : because you two kissed but that's what all boyfriends and girlfriends do

Tori : that's what i said

* robbie comes from behind cat *

Robbie : what's wrong ?

Cat : ah ! You scared me

Robbie : no seriously what's wrong

Cat : tori's dad forbade her from dating beck

Robbie : why ?

Cat : because they kissed in the living room

Robbie : now that's just unfair

Cat : i know

Tori : guys please don't tell anyone else

* André comes *

André : tells anyone else what ?

Cat : that tori's dad forbade her from dating beck

André : oh tough chiz tori

Tori : i know right

Cat : hey it's that guy over there

Robbie : it is that guy

André : wait up guy

Tori : wait guys !

* beck comes *

Beck : so you liked my surprise ?

Tori : i liked it but someone didn't

Beck : let me guess trina

Tori : no my dad he forbade me from dating you

Beck : you serious ?

Tori : ya

Beck : soo we should break up

Tori : i think so

Beck : then were over

* beck leaves *

* tori cries *

* cat comes *

Cat : how did it go ?

Tori : we broke up

Cat : no way

Tori : ya we did listen i gotta go

Cat : where ?

Tori : i don't know somewhere dark * sniffles *

* goes to the black box theatre *

Tori : what have i done he was the only person i truly loved I'm such a fool

* hits herself in the head *

Tori : why can't we be as happy as before

* at the hallway *

* cat watches beck laughing with Meredith *

Cat : maybe they are just friends

* Meredith kisses beck *

Cat : hey beck

* beck pulls away *

* beck goes to cat *

Cat : then why are you kissing Meredith ?

Beck : we are just friends

Cat : ya friends kiss each other on the lips

Beck : hey we are developing feelings for eachother

Cat : you fool ! She will now get a boyfriend and your chances with her are over

Beck : ok later cat

* beck leaves *

* end of ep 8 *

_**well i hope you guys liked that i added a little drama and please review my story **__**and i recommend you read Lcat14's stories they are so great she's such an amazing writer**_


	9. Getting back together

Cat's POV:

I'm so sad for tori . she lost the love of her life yesterday , and the worst he's already kissing another girl . I broke up with Robbie today because i found out that he hooked Meredith with beck . How dare he I mean she's my friend and i can't abandon her like that even if he was my boyfriend .

* end of POV *

* at school *

tori was at her locker cat could see that tori wanted to cry . So cat came to her .

Cat : hey what's wrong ?

Tori : well i have good news and bad news what do you wanna hear first ?

Cat : good news

Tori : ok my dad told me that i'm not forbidden anymore and the bad news is that i can't manage to find a way to get back together with beck

Cat : i got an idea

Tori : what is it ?

Cat : well you can ...

* beck comes from behind tori *

Tori : so complete

Cat : can't

Tori : why ?

Cat : look behind you

* looks behind her *

Tori : oh beck hi

Beck : can i talk to you in private ?

Tori : sure

* beck pulls her into the janitor's closet *

Beck : listen i'm so sorry that i broke your heart and i was hoping that we would get back to being ...

Tori : YES ! YES !

Beck : great so we're friends

Tori : ooh.. Ya that's what i meant

Beck : what do you mean ?

Tori : because i was hoping to get back together

Beck : ya can't because we will have problems with your dad and you know how i don't like to get in trouble and i have Meredith as a girlfriend i just asked her this morning

Tori : oh * in a sad tone * and just so you know my dad unforbade me from being together with you so thanks a lot * in a mad tone *

* leaves the janitor's closet *

Beck : no problem i guess ?

* leaves the janitor's closet *

* tori goes to her locker *

Cat : so did you get a boyfriend ?

Tori : no just a friend

Cat : oh if it makes you feel any better i broke up with Robbie

Tori : oh I'm so sorry but why ?

Cat : because he's the one that hooked Meredith and beck

Tori : that jerk ! I hate him

Cat : well how will you get beck

Tori : i don't know

Cat : i've got an idea

Tori : what is it?

Cat : just tell him how you truly feel

Tori : i'm too scared

Cat : just think about it

* bell rings *

Cat : later

Tori : bye cat

* cat leaves *

Tori : gotta text André

* texts André *

Tori : hey André

André : hey Tor , so why you textin me wait ! It's bout beck isn't it

Tori : ya sadly we broke up

André : Cuz your dad forbade you from datin' him

Tori : ya but he unforbade me so i asked beck if we could get back together he said no

André : trust me you will

Tori : ok

* end of texting *

* skip to lunch *

tori was alone at the lunch table so beck came to her

Beck : hey tori

Tori : hey beck did you know the cow wow is tonight ?

Beck : yup it's actually really important to me

Tori : why ?

Beck : because i want to get close to meredith

Tori : oh she must be so lucky

Beck : oh she is she's gonna be with me

* tori laughs *

Beck : i'm glad we're friends

Tori : me too

* cat comes *

Cat : hey guys

Tori and beck : hey cat

Cat : so tori any luck ?

Tori : nope still

Cat : oh ok

Beck : what are you two talking about ?

Cat : girl stuff

Beck : don't wanna know

* André and Robbie come to the lunch table *

Beck : André remember what i told you

André : remember wha .. Oh that one

Beck : don't tell anyone

André : ok

Cat : what are you two talking about ?

André : guy stuff

Cat : don't wanna know

Tori : wait i wanna know and André your not fooling anyone " guy stuff " that's the oldest trick in the book

Beck : hold up ! so tell me your secret and i'll tell you mine

Tori : ok i don't wanna know

Beck : just what i thought

Robbie : cat

Cat : yes ?

Robbie : listen i'm so sorry will you take me back

Cat : of course

* kisses Robbie *

Tori to herself : i wish that have been me and beck

* skips to the cow wow *

everyone is having fun and dancing .Tori sat in the table all alone when André came and told her .

André : come on tori your supposed to be having fun not sitting there moaning . And besides we are on in 5

Tori : ok i'm coming but just because i have to perform

André : ok

* they go on the stage and perform here's 2 us *

* after the performance *

Tori : thank you hollywood arts

* she was about to go to the dance floor when she saw beck in front of her *

Tori : what are you doing here ?

Beck : to talk to you

André : I'm outta here

* André leaves the stage *

Tori : i thought you didn't want me

Beck : but i do

Tori : i'm out of here

Beck : wait ! I really want you so will you take me back

Everyone : awww!

Tori : don't expect that every girl you ask to be your girlfriend will say yes life doesn't work like that can i leave the stage ? thank you

* tori leaves the stage *

* beck follows her *

* tori was about to go in to trina's car *

* beck stops and shouts *

Beck : so they won't take me back even if i told them that i loved them

* stops shouting *

Everyone : awww!

* tori goes to beck *

Tori : you love me ?

* beck holds her waist *

Beck : i always did

* tori puts her arms around his neck *

* they lean in they were about to kiss but tori pulled away *

Tori : wait you said you always loved me right ?

Beck : ya

Tori : then why did you reject me when we were in the janitor's closet ?

Beck : because i wanted us getting back together to be perfect

Tori : what do you mean perfect ?

Beck : i mean like you

Everyone : awwww!

Tori : so i'm the girl you said that you will ask to be your girlfriend

Beck : yup

Tori : im sorry beck i just can't and besides what about Meredith ?

Beck : forget her now because right now it's just you and me

Tori : listen i think it's sweet that you did all this for me but i don't know i mean it's just so hard

* rains *

Beck : tori i always loved you and i think it's your decision if you should be with me or not

Cat : enough with the jibber jabber just kiss her already

* they look at eachother for a minute and then they kiss *

Everyone : awwww!

* tori pulls away *

Beck : so what's your decision ?

Tori : my answer is final it's a yes

* they kiss *

* everyone cheers *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : now where is meredith anyways ?

Beck : at her grandma's she is helping the old

Tori : now i feel bad

Beck : why ?

Tori : because she helps the old and is a nice person and your cheating on her with me

Beck : hey it's ok i'll tell her that i was in love with someone else ok

Tori : ok

* beck smiles and kisses her *

* cat and robbie goes to them *

Cat : wow you got beck back

* tori pulls away *

Tori : i know after all that crying it turned out that he loved me

Robbie : wait you cried ! What a baby

Cat : hey that's my friend your talking about and you didn't cry when i broke up with you

Robbie : Pfft ! No

Beck : i know his suspicious pfft ! He's lying then He did cry

* cat , tori , and beck laugh *

Robbie : that's not funny

Beck : Tori i'm sorry if i hurt you in any kind of way i'm so sorry

Tori : hey it's ok after you did all that for me so us getting back together perfect i'm fine with it

Beck : hey tori do you want me to give you a ride ?

Tori : if you have a car that could hold other cars then yes

Beck : ok i'll go buy one right now

* they both laugh *

* trina comes *

Trina : so beck i heard your single

Beck : no I'm not didn't you see me and tori

Trina : nope i just got ... Wait you two got back together

Tori : yup ! And he got us back together in the most romantic way wanna hear it ?

Trina : nope why do you always get everything

* André comes *

André : ok what was that ?

Tori : trin is just angry because me and beck got back together

Beck : hey André thanks for keeping the girl a secret

André : no problem

Tori : wait André you said we will see your girlfriend at the cow wow right ?

André : well let me show you

* ? Comes *

the gang except for beck and André : JADE !

Jade : yup im André's girlfriend

Beck : wow i was right

Tori : your always right

The MC : alright now we will have our last slow song so hold on to your partners and dance

* a slow song plays *

Beck : shall we ?

Tori : sure

* they go to the dance floor and dance *

Tori : i can't believe we got back together

Beck : i know

Tori : you know i'm not officially your girlfriend until you break up with meredith

Beck : WHAT ?! WHY ?!

Tori : because i think you should just stick to one girl and if you want it to be me you have to break up with meredith

Beck : well gotta tell ya it will be hard

Tori : awww!

* tori kisses him *

* end of ep 9 *

_**well i hope you guys liked it and please review it **_


	10. Meredith

Jade's POV :

i still can't believe that André and i are together . We met at the dance when i saw André dancing alone waiting for his girlfriend meredith . I came to him and told him what's wrong and he kissed me i couldn't believe that because i really liked him . And no man can put up with me .

* end of POV *

* in the hallway of hollywood arts *

Beck and tori are at tori's locker talking

Tori : beck are you sure you are breaking up with meredith today ?

Beck : for the billionth time yes i mean i want to be with you right now not her

Tori : well ok but you can't kiss me until you do

Beck : aww man ! Do you really have to make it that hard ?

Tori : well yes it's your fault for getting a girlfriend when you really wanted me

Beck : true

* beck notices meredith talking to someone *

Beck : she's coming you gotta go now

Tori : why ?

Beck : because she's gonna know were dating

Tori : oh ok later sweetie

Beck : bye cutie

* tori leaves *

* meredith goes to beck *

Meredith : hey beck

Beck : hey

Meredith : what's wrong ?

Beck : I'm in love with someone else

Meredith : so you wanna break up ?

Beck : ya i mean we can still be friends right ?

Meredith : sure

* meredith kisses beck *

* tori sees them *

* tori cries and goes to the black box *

* beck quickly pulls away *

Beck : what are you doing ?

Meredith : isn't it obvious

Beck : listen i said i wanna be friends not a couple but now i don't wanna see you again so just leave me alone

* beck leaves *

* cat goes up to beck *

Cat : why did you kiss meredith when you're with tori ?!

Beck : Meredith kissed me i didn't do anything wait how do you know

Cat : tori saw you she was gonna take her book out of her locker

Beck : oh man i gotta fix this where is she ?

Cat : she's at the black box balling her eyes out

Beck : thanks cat but i got no time i gotta fix this

* beck goes to the black box *

* beck sees tori and goes to her *

Tori : ugh ! What do you want ?

Beck : that's not a very nice way to greet your boyfriend

Tori : ya it is when you see him KISSING ANOTHER GIRL

Beck : tori she kissed me i didn't kiss her she kissed me for like 1 second and i quickly pulled away

Tori : wow ! great excuse * says in a sarcastic tone *

Beck : tori you gotta believe me

Tori : well i don't know i mean if you see a guy kissing me wouldn't you freak out like i am now

Beck : well ya but ...

Tori : exactly you see you would do the same thing and i don't think i can believe you

Beck : well you will believe me if i do this

* beck kisses her *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : now i believe you . oh god i shouldn't be crying infront of you it'll just make my mascara run and i'll look ugly

* beck wipes the tears in her eyes *

Beck : oh come on just be yourself infront of me and besides you will never be ugly

Tori : awww! Beck stop complimenting me you will make me blush

Beck : that's what i am going for

* tori and beck laugh *

Beck : tori you said that you won't kiss me until i break up with meredith right ?

Tori : ya

Beck : i broke up with her so can i get a kiss ?

Tori : ofcourse

* tori kisses beck *

* bell rings *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : you know i would be still kissing you if the bell didn't ring right ?

* tori laughs *

* they go to class *

* skip to lunch *

tori and cat are sitting at their lunch table

Cat : so you and beck made up ?

Tori : yup

Cat : wow that's so cool oh my brother made up with my mom

Tori : why what were they fighting about ?

Cat : oh ya they weren't fighting they were making a remake for up the movie on my mom's camera

Tori : wow ! Your brother is super weird

* beck goes behind tori and puts his on her eyes *

Beck : guess who ?

Tori : oh let me think adam levine

Beck : no guess again

Tori : oh you must be josh hutcherson

* takes his hands out of her eyes *

Beck : it's me silly

Tori : i knew that but i was just trying to be cute

Beck : oh come on your always cute

Tori : awww !

Beck : i know i am sweet

* tori and beck kiss *

Cat : awww !

* beck pulls away and they both look at her *

Cat : sorry im a sucker for love

Tori : oh ok wait where is your boyfriend ?

* robbie comes from behind cat *

Robbie : here

Cat : ah ! You scared me

Robbie : i know i took a course for how to scare people in middle school

Beck : ok weird ! But not weirder than cat's brother

Tori : i know

* jade comes and she is tearing up *

Jade : hey guys

Cat : oh my god ! Jade what happened ?!

Jade : i don't want to talk about it

Tori : oh please tell us

Jade : i don't want to talk about it

Beck : oh i guess i will take these new limited edition scissors from the scissoring

* takes out the scissors *

Beck : oh i am so rude want them jade ?

Jade : yes

Beck : then spill it

Tori : Beck that's not the way you say that you want from the person to say something

Beck : sorry mom

Tori : watch and learn jade ?

Jade : yes

Tori : tell us or else the scissors get it i will count to three if you don't tell the scissors will be in the trash .

Robbie : there is no way she'll agree on this

Tori : 1

Beck : ya i agree with Robbie

Tori : 2

Cat : this isn't working

Tori : 3

Jade : ok ok ill tell you

Tori : beck read my lips . Never doubt your girlfriend

Jade : ok André is cheating on me

the gang : WHAT ?!

Jade : it's true i saw them

Tori : wait with who ?

Jade : beck Meredith cheated on you when you were dating

Beck : really with who ?!

Jade : André

the gang : WHAT ?!

Jade : you heard me

* end of ep 10 *

_**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story **_


	11. What happened !

André's POV :

last night me and Meredith broke up because i found out that she was cheating on me with beck . And no way in a million years i would date beck's girl . Then today we got back together here is what happened

* flashback *

André saw Meredith crying and André went to see her

André : why are you crying ?

Meredith : beck told me he never wanted to see me again

André : why would he say that ?

Meredith : because i kissed him and he said that he's in love with someone else

André : I'm gonna kill him ! Wait why should i help you ? you cheated on me with him

Meredith : we are friends right ?

* sits close to him *

André : oh ya ... Wait what am i saying i have a girlfriend

Meredith : a guy like you shouldn't stick to one girl you should have many girls crawling to you

André : i guess your right

Meredith : listen I'm so sorry for cheating on you and...

* André kisses Meredith *

* Meredith pulls away *

André : I should have not broke up with you i mean your smokin'

* André checks her out *

André : so you wanna be my girl ?

Meredith : of course

* they start making out *

* end of flashback *

well after what Meredith told me i think she's right i shouldn't just stick to one girl ill get girls and date them for like a week and then boom ill kick them to the curb . Besides ill break up with jade today .

* end of POV *

* at the school hallway *

tori finds jade sad leaning on her locker and goes to her

Tori : jade i still can't believe that André cheated on you

Jade : i know i'm gonna kill him

Tori : how ?

Jade : you don't need to know my ways

Tori : oh

* ? goes to tori and kisses her *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : who the heck do you ... That's you beck

Beck : ya i got you good

Tori : i know you got me this time

Beck : ya and many times will come that i will get you in

Tori : ok ok so what you doin here ?

Beck : i wanna see you of course

Tori : awwww!

* tori kisses him *

Jade : hello ! Person who got cheated on here

* beck pulls away *

Beck : sorry hey have you seen André with a girl ?

Jade : let me guess Meredith

Beck : no another girl they were making out in the closet

Tori : no way ! I never knew André was a cheater

Beck : i know right

* cat and Robbie go to tori *

Cat : hi

Robbie : hey guys

Tori : hey Robbie hey cat

Cat : André tried to kiss me

The gang : HE WHAT ?!

Cat : ya

Tori : well what did you do to stop him ?

Cat : well i told him wow you have a girlfriend he said : well just like what i say you shouldn't just stick to one girl

Beck : well who told him to say that ?

Robbie : Meredith

Beck : i still can't believe i dated her

Jade : that evil nasty girl

Tori : i know right she was trying to steal beck away from me and now she transformed André

Beck : true but he always told me hat he wouldn't hit on any girl i date so your safe tori

Tori : thanks for telling him that

* André goes to jade *

André : hey jade

Jade : hey

André : listen i wanna break up

Jade : WHAT ?! we just got together yesterday

André : sorry it's for the best

* André leaves *

* bell rings *

Tori : later guys me and beck are gonna go to class

The gang : later

* they leave *

* skip to lunch *

tori and beck are sitting at the table talking

Tori : beck ?

Beck : ya

Tori : i think André is gonna hit on me

Beck : you know what he said to me he would never ...

Tori : but beck he's not the André you used to know he changed maybe he'll hit on me

Beck : i don't know tori but if he does i'm gonna kill him and never be his friend again

Tori : ok can i have a kiss ?

Beck : sure

* beck kisses tori *

* cat goes to them *

Cat : you two kissing has gotten out of control

* tori pulls away *

* sits on beck's lap *

Tori : sorry i just love my boyfriend

Cat : awwww !

Beck : why do you keep saying awwww! Everytime i say to tori something sweet to tori or tori says something sweet to me

Cat : sorry i'm just ...

Bori : a sucker for love we know

Cat : wow ! Weird

* robbie goes to cat *

Robbie : hey cat

Cat : hey robbie

Robbie : wanna go to the movies this saturday ?

Cat : yes what movie ?

Robbie : the avengers in 3D

Cat : what ?! But i love the vow

Robbie : but i already ordered tickets

Cat : fine if we have to but this movie will suck but i appreciate you buying tickets

Tori : ooh ! Beck we never saw the avengers it looks like it's the best movie ever

Beck : oh ya cat it's alright we will take the tickets

* Robbie mouths " no " *

Cat : great so me and Robbie can see the vow

Robbie : great * says sarcastically *

Cat : come on let's preorder tickets * pulls him *

* Robbie mouths " help " *

* beck and tori mouth " no " *

* cat and Robbie leave *

Beck : now i'm super thankful to have you as a girlfriend

Tori : why ? Because i am the only girl in school who likes boy stuff

Beck : yes and because you're the prettiest and most talented girl in school

Tori : awwww!

* André goes to them *

André : sup guys ?

Tori : sup André

André : not much tori i need to talk to you in private

Tori : well ok

* tori and André go into the janitor's closet *

André : now that we're alone i gotta tell you something

Tori : what ?

André : i have always been in love and i am in love with you right now

Tori : André i'm not interested in you ok i am as friends but not as a couple

André : you will if i do this

* kisses tori *

* beck sees them *

* beck goes to the black box *

* tori quickly pulls away *

Tori : André ?! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SAID THAT YOU'D NEVER HIT ON BECK'S GIRL NOW YOU DID JUST GONNA ASK YOU ONE QUICK QUESTION WHAT HAPPENED ?!

André : i.i...

Tori : JUST LEAVE ME ALONE

* tori storms off *

* gets a text from jade *

Jade : what the heck did u do to beck ?!

Tori : André kissed me i tried to pull away i swear

Jade : tell that to beck

Tori : ok thanks jade now i hate André

* tori goes to the black box *

Tori : is anyone in here ?

Beck : why are you even here ?

Tori : to talk to you

Beck : ok explain you have one minute

Tori : i didn't kiss André he kissed me i tried to pull away i swear

Beck : well i do believe you so don't worry i was just a big misunderstanding

Tori : wow !

Beck : what ?

Tori : because most of the guys i dated would just break up with me if this happens

Beck : well i'm not one of those jerks

Tori : i love you

Beck : you think i don't ?

* tori laughs *

* end of ep 11 *

_**well i hope you guys like it and please review my story **_


	12. 1 Month Avirsarry

Tori's POV :

Oh my god ! I can't believe it is me and beck's 1 month avirsarry . I mean how could i break up with him he's just so nice and sweet to me . I really love him and plus he's so understanding . Because when André kissed me i told beck that i was trying to pull away he understood that i would never cheat on him . That's one of the many things i love about him .

* end of POV *

* at the school hallway *

tori and cat are at tori's locker talking

Tori : oh my god ! Cat guess what day it is

Cat : umm...Friday come on i'm not that stupid

Tori : no there is a special occasion in this friday

Cat : really ? What it is it ?

Tori : it's me and beck's 1 month Avirsarry

Cat : you dated for a whole month

Tori : i know

Cat : ya but i bet Robbie will never remember our 1 month Avirsarry next monday

Tori : oh come on i'm sure he'll remember it

Cat : he's been avoiding me lately

Tori : really how ?

Cat : i asked him if he wants to come to my house he said no

Tori : ooh ! But i think that beck won't remember

Cat : oh please ! I'm sure beck will remember

Tori : ok but ...

* beck goes to tori and hugs her from behind *

Beck : happy 1 month Avirsarry

Tori : YOU REMEMBERED !

Beck : how could i forget

Tori : told you cat

Cat : what ?!

Beck : what do you mean ?

Cat : because tori thought that you forgot and i convinced her you didn't

Beck : well thanks cat

Cat : no problem

Tori : sorry beck

Beck : what are you saying sorry for ? I thought you will forget too but then i thought what am i crazy tori would never forget

Tori : come on don't make me blush

Beck : that's what i am going for

Tori : awww !

* tori kisses beck *

Cat : you two are so adorable together ! And tori what do you think did he forget

Tori : i bet Robbie wouldn't forget

Cat : oh but he's been avoiding me

Beck : oh he's ... Oh i said too much

Tori : he's cheating on her ?!

Beck : what no

Tori : then he's doing ?

Cat : i'll go tell Robbie why has he been avoiding me because beck can't tell me

* cat leaves *

Tori : what is Robbie doing ?

Beck : i can't tell you

Tori : well can you tell me now

* tori kisses beck *

* beck pulls away *

Tori : please tell me

Beck : after that kiss i can't say no

Tori : can you tell me now ?

Beck : ok Robbie is planning a surprise for cat for their 1 month Avirsarry

Tori : what's the surprise ?

Beck : he'll give her a diamond necklace that says i love you on it

Tori : awwww! that is so sweet

Beck : please don't tell Robbie i told you

Tori : ok since when i get my boyfriend in trouble

Beck : umm...never but you do crimes

Tori : what ?! Like what ?

Beck : stealing my heart

* tori blushes *

Tori : awwww!

* tori kisses him *

* bell rings *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : well see you in class

Beck : let's go

* skip to lunch *

tori and beck are at their lunch table talking

Tori : so beck ?

Beck : what ?

Tori : what are you gonna do for our 1 month Avirsarry ?

Beck : wait first what did you do for me ?

Tori : i got you that guitar you always wanted

Beck : seriously ?

Tori : ya

Beck : i can't believe you got that for me

Tori : i know i am the best girlfriend ever well what did you get me ?

Beck : well you know how you love taylor swift

Tori : ya

Beck : i got you tickets to her next concert

Tori : WHAT ?! ARE YOU SERIOUS ?!

Beck : well ya

* shows her the tickets *

* hugs him tightly *

Tori : thank you ! thank you ! thank you ! thank you !

Beck : no problem

* cat goes to them *

Cat : why are you two hugging ?

* tori stops hugging beck *

Tori : he got me tickets to taylor swift's next concert !

Cat : OMG ! I wanna go

Tori : oh well i wanna go and ..

Beck : i am going with you right ?

Tori : ya

Beck : well i knew cat liked taylor swift so i got three tickets

Cat : ARE YOU SERIOUS ?!

Beck : yes

* cat hugs beck *

Cat : thank you so much

Beck : no problem

* cat stops hugging beck *

Tori : wow beck you made two girls happy in one day

Cat : this must be a record

Tori : i know

Beck : tori just remember our 1 month Avirssarry dinner

Tori : ok

* at tori's house *

tori dolled up for their 1 month Avirsarry dinner . Trina comes down the stairs .

Trina : ugh ! Why are you always with beck ?

Tori : because he's my boyfriend and it's our 1 month Avirsarry

Trina : i can't believe you two are together i thought you broke up

Tori : well we got back together at the cow wow and it turned out that he loved me

Trina : your so lucky !

* beck knocks the door *

* tori opens it *

beck is leaning against the door frame

Beck : you ready ?

Tori : sure am

Beck : ok let's go

Trina : beck wait !

Beck : bye trina

* closes the door *

Tori : wow you are really getting used to my family

Beck : i know

Tori : so where are we going ?

Beck : Vaccaro

Tori : are you serious ?! I mean you don't have to pay all that money for me

Beck : oh come on i would pay any price for you

Tori : awwww!

* tori and beck go to vaccaro *

* tori and beck finish eating and leave to tori's house *

Tori : beck i had fun tonight thanks for everything

Beck : me too

Tori : you are the best boyfriend ever you know that ?

Beck : yes i know as much as i'd love to stay i really gotta go my parents will get worried

Tori : ok later sweetie

Beck : ok see you at the concert cutie

* kisses her cheek then leaves *

* tori goes in her house gets to her bedroom changes her clothes then goes to sleep *

* end of ep 12 *

_**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story **_


	13. We're through !

Tori's POV :

i still can't believe that beck got me tickets to see taylor swift . He's so sweet . I really love him . oh ! I just can't wait to go to the concert . He bought a ticket for cat so me and her could be together . Wait ! The concert is after 1 hour . Oh my god ! I gotta get ready .

* end of POV *

* at tori's house *

Tori is getting dressed for the concert . She is done dressing up . Beck came to pick her up .

* beck leans on the door frame and knocks the door *

* tori opens the door *

Tori : oh hey beck

Beck : hey tori so ready to go ?

Tori : yup

Beck : oh and by the way you look amazing

Tori : awwww! your so sweet

Beck : i know i am

* tori kisses beck *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : wow Trina isn't here

Tori : yes such a relief

Beck : wait where is she

Tori : at sinjin's

Beck : why?

Tori : because sinjin rigged the prom queen vote she has to stay at his house for a day

Beck : oh poor trina

Tori : i know

Beck : can we leave to the concert now ?

Tori : of course wait aren't you gonna pick up cat

Beck : ya i'll pick her up

Tori : ok

* they go inside the car *

Beck : since we got time alone

Tori : oh ok

* they lean in *

* cat pops up *

Cat : hey guys

* tori and beck scream *

Tori : i thought beck didn't pick you up

Beck : ya why did you come all of a sudden and how the heck you got into my car ?

Cat : well i knew that you'd pick up tori first so i came to her house and unlocked your car

Beck : how ?

Cat : i got a lock pick

Tori : from where ?

Cat : my brother

Tori : don't wanna know

* beck drives the car *

* after 5 minutes of driving *

Cat : are we there yet ?

Tori : no

Cat : oh ok how about now ?

Tori : no

Cat : how about now ?

Beck : cat i'll tell you when we get there

Cat : one time my brother told me that he'd tell me when we get there he ended up crashing

Tori : did he get hurt ?

Cat : if you count being mentally insane an injury then yes

Tori : oh

Beck : we are here

* they get in the concert *

* taylor starts playing red *

Tori : oh my god ! Best 1 month Avirsarry gift ever ! And my gift was so lame

Beck : first your gift wasn't lame and second i don't need a gift i have one

Tori : really ? What is it ?

Beck : you

Tori : awwww! Your so sweet

* tori kisses him *

Cat : awww!

* beck pulls away *

Beck : really cat you gotta stop doing that

Cat : sorry

Beck : it's ok

? : hey beck

Beck : who are you ?

? : the best gift you will ever get

Beck : what do you ...

* ? kisses him *

* tori sees them *

Tori : Cat i think we should leave ?

Cat : what do you ...

Tori : come on

* tori pulls her and leaves the concert *

Cat : why did you take me out taylor was about to play we are never ever ever getting back together and why are your eyes all red and puffy ?

Tori : because

* tori begins to cry *

Tori : i saw beck kissing another girl

Cat : WHAT ?!

Tori : ya and please tell robbie to pick us up

Cat : ok

* beck comes to tori *

Beck : tori why did you leave the concert ? And why are you crying ?

Tori : because of you

Beck : what did i do ?

Tori : you kissed another girl

Beck : she kissed me

Tori : then why didn't you pull away ?

Beck : i...i..

Tori : exactly

Beck : come on just kiss me and everything will be ok

* beck leans in but tori pulls away *

Tori : no not this time beck look when jade dated you no girl tried to kiss you or hug you

Beck : you kissed me on the first day and you hugged me when i got my role back

Tori : can i finish ?

Beck : ok

Tori : but when i came in the picture girls began to kiss you i just can't take this anymore we're through ! i just want us to go back to being friends

Beck : ok friends ?

Tori : sure

* beck leaves *

* cat comes *

Cat : i told robbie to pick us up so what did i miss ?

Tori : me breaking up with beck

Cat : are you serious ?!

Tori : ya so when will robbie come ?

Cat : in a few minutes

Tori : oh ok !

* after 15 minutes *

Cat : he's here

Robbie : hey cat wait why are you crying tori ?

Tori : i don't wanna talk about it

Cat : she just broke up with beck . She saw him kissing another girl

Robbie : oh poor tori

* they all get in the car and drive to tori's house *

* they arrive at tori's house *

Tori : bye guys see you on monday

Cabbie : bye

* tori goes in her house *

* on monday *

* at the school hallway *

Tori saw beck at his locker alone . Tori went to talk to him

Tori : oh hey beck

Beck : hey tori

Tori : so we have sikowitz's class after lunch

Beck : so your never that excited for sikowitz

Tori : what i mean is should we tell him we broke up ?

Beck : no i don't think so don't you think it's alittle too soon we just broke up this saturday

Tori : so we don't tell him

Beck : if you want to tell him so bad then we will tell him together

Tori : well ok

Beck : great oh i forgot to tell you remember when you said to me that you wanted to perform at the kickback and that you auditioned with André

Tori : ya what about it ?

Beck : well you will be playing at the kickback

Tori : NO WAY ! How did you convince principal ikener ?

Beck : well me and the principal had a deal if he didn't let you perform at the kickback i will " leak " his photos from his summer vacation let's just say they were given back after i convinced him

* hugs him tightly *

Tori : thank you ! Thank you ! Thank you ! Thank you

Beck : no problem

* jade goes to beck *

Jade : dude what are you doing hugging my boyfriend ?!

* lets go of beck but still has her arms around his neck *

Tori : boyfriend ?

* lets go of beck *

Beck : ya me and jade got back together yesterday

Tori : oh well good for you

Beck : thanks

Tori : no problem and thanks for booking me the kickback

Beck : no problem again

* tori laughs then leaves *

* tori goes to cat *

Tori : hey cat

Cat : hey tori soo why were you and beck hugging ?

Tori : because he booked me to play the kickback

Cat : oh so this is some kind of getting back together present

Tori : what? no besides he has jade

Cat : seriously ?!

Tori : ya

* bell rings *

Tori : well i gotta get my books ok ?

Cat : ok see you at class

* cat leaves *

* tori goes to her locker gets her books out of her locker and a note falls out *

Tori : what's this ?

Dear Tori ,

I sit behind you at math class but you seem to never notice me . i never expressed my feelings towards you but I really like you i don't just like you i love you . I like your sense of humor , your looks , your talent , and everything about you . So please will you go out with me sometime ?

Your secret admirer ,

* his signature *

* end of note *

Tori : i wonder who that could be ?

* end of ep 13 *

_**well i hope you enjoyed the episode and please review my story im sorry i didn't post for a while **_


	14. Exciting news !

Tori's POV :

after 1 period we have Sikowitz . Me and beck told him about our break up he just kept saying " you two are perfect for each other ". I mean we broke up and became just friends what's wrong with that . And besides he has jade and i have the secret admirer guy . i thought it was sinjin because he was behind me at math class . But i got him in the janitor's closet i threatened him to tell me but he told me that the signature could be a clue . I think he's right but until now i got nothing . I photographed it on my phone

* end of POV *

* at the school hallway *

tori sat alone thinking who could it be

* tori spots André *

Tori : André!

André : what ?

Tori : can you sign this paper ?

André : sure

* André signs the paper *

Tori : oh ! It's not you

André : calm down what's wrong ?

Tori : well i have this secret admirer and i'm trying to find his signature so i could talk to him

André : wait aren't you with beck ?

Tori : no we broke up

André : ooh tough chiz

Tori : i know who do you think it is ?

André : don't you think it could be Ryder ?

Tori : maybe i'll go ask him if he would like to sign this paper

* tori goes to Ryder *

Tori : oh hey Ryder

Ryder : hey tori

Tori : umm..Listen can you sign this paper ?

Ryder : sure

* Ryder signs the paper *

Tori : umm..See ya

Ryder : ok bye

* tori goes to André *

Tori : it's not him

André : you better go find that secret admirer

Tori : i know wait aren't you with Meredith ? Or are you still a player ?

André : no and no i'm single and ready to party

Tori : nice slogan

André : thanks

* cat goes to them *

Cat : Tori ! Tori ! Tori !

Tori : yes ?

Cat : i think I found your secret admirer

Tori : really who ?

Cat : it could be Zach molone ?

Tori : maybe your right but i'll go talk to him later

* beck and jade come *

Jade : can we go some place else with actual cool people

Beck : no these are my friends

Jade : fine

Beck : hey everyone so what are you talking about ?

Tori : not much just my secret admirer

Jade : how can anyone admire you ?

Tori : hey that's mean !

Beck : i know

Cat : i think it's Zach molone he's known of when he likes a girl he keeps sending notes to their lockers

Tori : oh maybe your right i'll go talk to him

* tori goes to talk to him *

Tori : hey Zach

Zach : hey tori

Tori : so can you sign this paper ?

Zach : sure

* he signs the paper and it looks exactly the same as in her phone *

Tori : oh my god ! It's you

Zach : ya it's me

* tori kisses zach *

* zach pulls away *

Zach : so your my girlfriend ?

Tori : yes

Zach : great see you later

Tori : ya bye

* tori goes to her friends *

Tori : it's him !

Cat : oh really ! Happy dance

* they keep jumping up and down saying yay over and over again *

Beck : you know that we didn't leave right ?

* they stop jumping *

Tori : sorry

Beck : no problem you were just excited

Jade : see that's why we should hangout with cool people

Beck : don't be so mean

* bell rings *

Tori : ok well see ya at Sikowitz's class

The gang : later

* at sikowitz's class *

Sikowitz : well today we are gonna talk about problems like tori why did you break up with beck

Tori : sikowitz i told that me and beck wanted to be just friends

Sikowitz : but why ? You two are perfect for each other

Beck : sikowitz come on let's stop talking about it

Sikowitz : ok so there is a school trip to cancun

Cat : really ?! When ?

Sikowitz : on spring break

Jade : really ?

Tori : jade since when do you get excited to going to cancun i thought you only get excited to go to deathvile , USA

* the whole class laughs including beck *

André : good one tori

Jade : first i get excited for anything i want so shut it

Tori : someone is being pushy !

Jade : what did you say ?

Tori : i said you were being being pushy now what are you gonna do about it ?

Jade : oh i will tell you what am i gonna do about it

* tori and jade stand up and start fighting *

André : beck you go pull tori i'll go pull jade

Beck : ok

* beck goes to tori and pulls her but she leaves his grip then he carries her *

*André does the same *

* tori struggles *

Tori : beck let me go i'm not done with her

Beck : not until you stop fighting

Tori : what ?!

Beck : tori

Tori : ok i promise

Beck : good

* leaves her *

Tori : thank you you're such a gentleman * says sarcastically *

Beck : no problem

* André , jade , tori , and beck all go back to their seats *

Sikowitz : now where were we ?

* bell rings *

Sikowitz : class dismissed

* at lunch *


	15. The Trip

Tori's POV :

ugh ! I hate Zach we've been dating for 2 weeks now and well let me just show you

* flashback *

tori was sitting alone at her locker and then Zach came .

Zach : hey you little two week Avirsarry girl

Tori : oh hey Zach

Zach : ugh ! I can't take this anymore

Tori : take what ?

Zach : if i tell you this don't freak out

Tori : ok

Zach : it wasn't me who sent you the notes

Tori : you signed the ...

Zach : no i didn't remember when you sent cat the note

Tori : ya ?

Zach : well i was in the chat and i saved it i printed it then i sticked it to your paper

Tori : WHAT ?! How could you ?

Zach : tori i did it because i love you

Tori : ya but if you didn't lie then i would maybe fall for you

Zach : i did it because i wanted to be your boyfriend

Tori : but now i think our relationship is just one big lie

Zach : that isn't true i know tons about you

Tori : then what's my favorite color ?

Zach : ummm.. Pink

Tori : no

* tori spots beck *

Tori : beck !

* beck goes to tori *

Beck : yes ? wait do you wanna see the pictures at cancun again because ...

Tori : no i don't want that i want it later

Beck : so what do you want from me now ?

Tori : what's my favorite color ?

Beck : blue who's the dumb idiot who didn't know that

Tori : Zach

Beck : what ?

* beck laughs *

Beck : that's hilarious can i go now ?

Tori : please stay

Beck : fine wait Zach why are you dating tori anyways you have every girl in school ?

Tori : so your saying i'm not worthy of Zach ?

Beck : the question is is he worthy of you if he gives us an honest answer then he is worthy

Zach : well because she is pretty hot and smart

Tori : wait a second ! I know how to settle things you give an answer and then beck gives me an answer if he gives me a sweet answer then your not worthy

Zach : ok well i love you because your hot and smart

Tori : ok you beck what do you like about me as a friend ?

Beck : well because your smart , pretty , gorgeous and if i had a list of things i like about you it would reach to the sky

Tori : well Zach we gotta break up our relationship is just one big lie

Zach : i don't need you i was cheating on you anyways

* tori cries and beck comforts her *

* end of flashback *

tomorrow is the day of the trip and i have to sit next to Zach ugh ! But i really want to find out who wrote the letter . It is just so romantic !

* end of POV *

* at the school hallway *

Tori sat alone by her locker but then cat came

Cat : hey tori

Tori : hey cat

Cat : so tomorrow is the trip you excited ?

Tori : ya but i have to sit next to Zach

Cat : why are you upset isn't he your boyfriend ?

Tori : he was

Cat : why ?

Tori : turned out that he didn't write the letter and our relationship was just one big lie

Cat : oh my god ! But i'm glad i still have my boyfriend

Tori : great ! Oh and it will be your first trip together as a couple

Cat : oh ya ! I forgot

* tori laughs *

* beck goes to tori *

Beck : oh hey tori

* hugs beck tightly *

Beck : wow ! What is all the hugging for ?

Tori : thank you for standing up for me in front of Zach

Beck : come on you know me i'd do anything for you

Cat : awwww!

Beck : come on cat we are not even dating

Cat : i know

Tori : and thank you for comforting me

Beck : do i have to repeat the answer twice ?

* tori laughs *

* jade goes to tori *

Jade : do i have to say it for the second time

* tori stops hugging beck *

Tori : no you don't

Jade : good

Beck : but seriously tori who do you think it is ?

Tori : i don't know i just gotta see the signature and then match it with signatures from guys from hollywood arts

Beck : nice

* tori shows him the signature *

Tori : are you familiar with who it is ?

Beck : seriously i'm not i'll tell you if i found anything ok ?

Tori : ok

Cat : one time my brother had a secret admirer it turned out to be my mom sending notes for him so he would feel loved and less insane

Tori : cat that's actually very sweet of your mom and a little weird besides cat where's Robbie ?

Cat : oh he's sick

Tori : poor Robbie

Cat : i know

* bell rings *

Tori : well i'll see you later

Cat : bye !

* tori leaves *

* at lunch *

Tori is at the lunch table alone then beck came to her

* beck goes from behind her *

* beck covers tori's eyes *

Beck : guess who ?

Tori : Zach i'm not dating you leave me alone

Beck : pfft ! What it's not zach * in a sarcastic tone *

* tori takes beck's hand off of her eyes *

* tori holds his hands and sees them *

Tori : wait a second ! Beck

* beck sits next to her *

Beck : yes ?

Tori : why do you keep doing that we are not even dating

Beck : i know i just love doing that to you

* tori laughs *

* cat goes to them *

Cat : ooh ! Who is getting all romantic

Tori : not me and beck

Cat : but i saw you ...

Beck : you saw me covering tori's eyes

Cat : ya

Beck : i just like doing that to her

Cat : oh ok ! Let's let it slide this time

Tori : well ok

* jade goes to beck *

Jade : hey beck tori move

* scooches tori *

* tori falls off the chair *

Tori : rude !

Jade : thank you it means so much coming from you

Tori : no problem

* cat helps her up *

Cat : you can sit next to me tori

Tori : ok

* tori sits next to cat *

* André goes to them *

André : what's up ?

Tori : not much

Cat : same

André : ok so y'all excited for the trip ?

Beck : ya

Tori : who's not excited to go to cancun ?

André : well i heard that beck goes there every year

Beck : that is true

André : so did you take any photos ?

Beck : ya wanna see ?

André : sure

Cat : ooh ! I wanna see

Tori : me too

Beck : tori you already saw them

Tori : i know but can i see them again ?

Beck : sure

Tori : yay !

* André sat next to beck and jade sat on his lap tori sat next to beck and cat sat on her lap tori couldn't see from cat's head so she put her head on beck's shoulder *

* beck shows the pictures *

* beck stops showing the pictures *

Beck : so you all liked the pictures ?

The gang : yup

* skip to the next day *

everyone goes to the school so Sikowitz can put them on the plane

Tori : ugh ! Why did sikowitz tell us to be here when he's not even here ?

Cat : i know right

Robbie : well let's all hope that he will come before we miss the plane

* sikowitz comes *

Sikowitz : sorry i was late it was my neighbor who stole my bagels

* everyone looks at him confused *

Sikowitz : let's just go we have 10 minutes until the flight leaves

* they all go to the airport get their things checked then the go on the plane *

Sikowitz : why do you all have to be so late ?

Beck : oh i don't know it was just because our teacher was late because he wanted his bagels

Sikowitz : oh ok

* flight attendant announces something while jade is asleep *

Flight attendant : attention everyone the flight is too crowded so we would apriciatte it for 2 volenteers to leave this plane and we will give them tickets to any destination they want

Tori : i'll go !

Beck : umm.. I will too

Flight attendant : great and everyone have a nice flight

* tori and beck leave the plane *

Tori : wait beck ! Why did you leave ?

Beck : because i was getting tired of the same old same old

* they go to ask the lady in the front desk *

Tori : excuse me when is the next flight to cancun ?

Lady : next friday

Tori : oh ok ! Beck Can we drive to cancun ?

Beck : tori come on i left the plane to cancun to drive to cancun

Tori : please !

Beck : fine i'll do it

Tori : oh thank you !

Beck : no problem

* they start driving to cancun *

Beck : here we come !

* tori laughs *

* after 8 hours *

* the car stops *

Beck : ooh ! The car is out of gas

Tori : oh darn it !

Beck : you know what we can do to make the time pass ?

Tori : what ?

* leans in to kiss her but tori pulls away *

Tori : oh come on ! You have a girlfriend and besides i thought we agreed on being just friends

Beck : tori i can't be just friends with you because i love you

Tori : ooh ! A hotel let's go check in there until we get gas

Beck : tori quit changing the subject

* tori goes into the hotel and beck follows her *

* in the hotel *

Tori : well what are we gonna do ? Wait i know the owner of this hotel

Beck : oh come on

* tori calls pat *

Tori : hello yes this is tori and i'm lost and i found your hotel my car gas is empty so i want to check in is it ok if you give me and my friend a room

Pat : of course

Tori : thank you

* end of call *

* after 15 minutes of waiting *

Beck : tori i love you and i can't not be your boyfriend

Tori : look i'm still looking for the secret admirer guy so please let's just stay friends

The guy at the front desk : mr. oliver can you sign so you can take this room ?

Beck : sure

* beck signs and tori sees it and photographs it and they look the same *

Tori : beck can you sign this paper ?

Beck : sure

* beck signs and she sees that he's not lying *

* beck turns around *

Beck : so why did you want me to sig...

* gets cut off by tori kissing him *

* tori puts her arms around his neck *

* beck puts his hands on her waist *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : what was that for ?

Tori : because your the one

Beck : well can we go to our room then you can explain

Tori : ok

* they go to their room *

* at their room *

* beck sits on his bed and tori cuddles up to him *

Beck : wait i'm confused first you say you just wanna be friends then you let me sign the paper after i sign the paper you kiss me in the lobby

Tori : yes that's true

Beck : but why ?

Tori : because your my secret admirer

Beck : oh ya !

Tori : but why did you say that you sat behind me at math class

Beck : well i have to keep it a secret

Tori : you sure kept it a secret

Beck : i know

* beck tries to kiss her but she pulls away *

Tori : beck i feel bad

Beck : why ? Wait i know because i'm cheating on jade with you

Tori : yes what do i do ?

Beck : well i think i should be with the one i'm truly in love with i'm not really in love with jade

Tori : Awwww! You love me

Beck : ya

Beck : wanna watch tv ?

Tori : sure

* beck puts his arm around tori and flips channels *

Tori : wait go back to channel 6

Beck : ok

* a reporter talking about cancun *

Beck : you really want to go to cancun do you ?

Tori : no look who's in the beckground

* they see cat and robbie *

Beck : cat and robbie ?!

Tori : yup

* texts cat *

Tori : cat me and beck saw you on tv and no we didn't get back together

* on tv *

* cat takes the microphone from the reporter *

Cat : hi tori ! Hi beck ! Why didn't you get back together

Jade : stay away from my boyfriend vega !

André : don't be so mean

Robbie : ya jade

Sikowitz : everyone in the world please get me coconuts

* at beck and tori's room *

Beck : you didn't tell her

Tori : ya besides what will jade think ?

Beck : oh ya ! Besides you know that i like being here with you than being in cancun without you right ?

Tori : awww!

* tori kisses him *

_**well i hope you guys like it and please review my story and i will have lcat14 as my co writer next chapter **_


	16. Beck's Big Surprise

Tori's POV :

yesterday was the best . I know i didn't get to go to cancun but me and beck got back together . Turned out he was the secret admirer . Beck told me that he had a surprise for me . I can't wait to see it !

* end of POV *

* at beck and tori's room *

Tori wakes up and finds beck awake . she gets dressed up . tori sits on beck's lap

Tori : beck ?

Beck : ya

Tori : i have two questions for you

Beck : ok tell me

Tori : first what is the surprise ?

Beck : i can't tell you

Tori : please !

* tori does puppy dog eyes *

Beck : i know your cute and you know your cute just please don't use it against me

Tori : ok second why did you want to date me anyway I thought you like jade ?

Beck : maybe i like jade

Tori : so why did you date me ?

Beck : because i like jade but i love you

Tori : awww! Your so sweet

Beck : i know

* beck tries to kiss her but she pulls away *

Beck : why does every time i try to kiss you you pull away

Tori : because you can't kiss me until you break up with jade

Beck : tori come on we are in this vacation alone then why don't we kiss ?

Tori : your right but only if we're alone not even my mom and dad can see us

Beck : why ?

Tori : because my dad forbade me from seeing you

Beck : i thought you said he un forbade you

Tori : ya that's what i thought but when he told me did you get back together with beck i said no he said good because i don't want you to date him

Beck : aww! That's tough

Tori : i know and if my dad knew i was in this vacation with you he'll kill me

Beck : awww! i mean how can you resist a day without loving me every girl at hollywood arts does ?

Tori : now your just being arrogant

Beck : oh ! Time for the surprise pack your bags

Tori : ok

* tori packs her bags *

* beck and tori go to the car *

Tori : where are we going ?

Beck : the airport

Tori : why ?

Beck : because we are gonna travel somewhere i never went to

Tori : where ?

Beck : i can't tell you

* they go to the airport and have their bags checked *

Tori : beck where are we tra...

* looks at the sign and reads paris *

* looks at beck *

Beck : surprise !

Tori : beck i can't believe it

* tori kisses beck *

* tori breaks the kiss *

Tori : i gotta tell cat

Beck : why ?

Tori : a. She's my best friend and b. i want her to be there with me

Beck : ok you can tell cat

Tori : yay ! Wait why are we going to paris anyways ?

Beck : a. I want to spend time with you and b. this was the only place that i can get tickets to cancun after a 4 days of staying their

Tori : ok i'll text cat to be there with us

Beck : ok

Tori : can i tell her that we got back together

Beck : only if jade is in a relationship with someone

Tori : ok sweetie

* cat and tori's chat *

Tori : hey cat

Cat : hey tori i have some news

Tori : i do too you go first

Cat : ok just don't tell beck

Tori : fine

Cat : jade is in a relationship with André

Tori : no way !

Cat : ya way what's your news ?

Tori : well don't freak out

Cat : ok

Tori : beck and i got back together

Cat : when ?!

Tori : when you were on the news report

Cat : then why did you lie to me ?

Tori : because me and beck decided to keep it a secret we thought what would jade do to us if she knew

Cat : oh ok

Tori : and don't freak out i have other news

Cat : what ?

Tori : beck is taking me to paris

Cat : WHAT ?! NO WAY !

Tori : YA WAY ! And he said that you and robbie can join us ?

Cat : really ?!

Tori : ya

Cat : i'll start packing

Tori : ok ! i can't wait to see you there

* end of chat *

* on their way to the airplane *

Tori : beck sweetie

Beck : ya

Tori : i told cat about us getting back together

Beck : what does that have to do with... Oh ! Who's she cheating on me with ?

Tori : André

Beck : i'm kinda sad but at least i can date you with no problems with jade

Tori : awwww!

* tori kisses beck *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : as much as i want to kiss you we have a plane to catch

Tori : oh ok sorry

Beck : no problem

* they go into the plane and the plane takes off *

Tori : beck ?

Beck : yes tori

Tori : how did you get the tickets ?

Beck : you remember when they said that the two people will get tickets to any distention they want ?

Tori : ya what about it ?

Beck : well i said that i wanted 2 tickets to paris because i really wanted to get back together with you

Tori : awww! that's the sweetest and most romantic thing anyone has ever done to me

Beck : well can i get a kiss?

* beck kisses tori *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : finally a kiss from me that you didn't reject

* tori laughs *

* they land in paris *

* they get out of the plane *

Tori : beck we are at paris ! Oh my god !

Beck : and you got here thanks to who ?

Tori : thanks beck

Beck : that's what i thought

* they go to the airport *

Tori : beck i think i see cat i'll go see up close can you take our luggage ?

Beck : fine

Tori : yay !

* tori kisses beck *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : aren't you gonna see if it's cat ?

Tori : oh right !

* tori goes to that girl but then bumps into someone *

Tori : oh i'm sorry

? : it's ok

* tori looks up *

Tori : Cat !

Cat : Tori !

* they hug *

Tori : who came with you ?

Cat : Robbie and Sikowitz

Tori : sikowitz came !

Cat : ya apparently he has his online girlfriend here and he wants to see the happy couple

Tori : really who are the happy couple ?

Cat : you and beck

Tori : you told him !

Cat : ya

Tori : did he tell jade ?

Cat : no he was about to but i told a funny story about my brother

Tori : thanks cat wanna see beck ?

Cat : Ya i missed him

Tori : well come on

* tori and cat go to beck *

Cat : hey beck

Beck : hey wait cat !

* beck hugs cat *

* cat breaks the hug *

Beck : i missed you all

Cat : i know we all missed you and tori

Tori : beck you done with the luggage ?

Beck : almost

Tori : ya and Sikowitz came with them

Beck : you serious ?

Tori : ya he has his online girlfriend here and appereantly see the happy couple

Beck : who are they ?

Tori : me and you

Beck : Cat ! You told him

Cat : don't worry he didn't tell jade

Beck : that's a relief ! Aren't you gonna talk to Robbie and Sikowitz

Tori : oh ya ! Bye sweetie

Beck : later cutie

Cat : awww!

Tori : i missed you doing that

Cat : i know

Tori : let's go see robbie and sikowitz

Cat : ok

* they go and see Robbie and Sikowitz *

Tori : hey Robbie

Robbie : tori ! I missed you

Tori : you too

Robbie : so how are you and beck ?

Tori : good ! I guess

Robbie : great and cat do you mind taking your backpack it's here what did you put in it ? It's so heavy

Cat : later robbie we're gonna talk to sikowitz

Robbie : ok bye

* they go to see sikowitz *

Tori : hey sikowitz

Sikowitz : ah ! Tori vega where is your boyfriend beck ?

Tori : oh he's picking our stuff up

Sikowitz : oh ok ! So how is your relationship so far

Tori : great !

Sikowitz : oh good !

Tori : listen it was fun seeing you guys but i think beck is done picking our stuff up

Cat : oh tori we can be in the same car together

Tori : oh ok !

* tori goes to beck *

Tori : hey sweetie ready to go ?

Beck : yup

Tori : can we go in the same car as cat please ?

Beck : ok

Tori : your the best boyfriend ever you know that ?

Beck : i know

* a girl comes and flirts with beck *

Girl : hey handsome

Beck : hi

Girl : so are you available ? Because i was thinking that...

* tori kisses beck and puts her arms around his neck *

* Beck puts his hands on her waist *

Girl : maybe we could ...

* tori deepens the kiss *

Girl : go to the movies ?

* tori pulls away *

Tori : sorry he has plans

* the girl leaves *

Beck : wow i should have tons of girls flirting with me because i want you to kiss me like that more often

* tori laughs *

* end of ep 16 *

_**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story **_


	17. The City of Love And Breakups

Tori's POV :

i invited cat to come to paris with me and beck . She brought Robbie and Sikowitz . We got into the same hotel me and beck in one room separate beds and cat and robbie in one room and oddly Sikowitz is staying with his online girlfriend . Ya and when the met not so good the lady found out how sikowitz looks and decided to break up with him . But sikowitz told her he had nowhere to stay . The lady talked to me in private saying that he's annoying and all . But i told her to put up with it

* end of POV *

* at the hotel restaurant *

Cat : man is this food great or what ?

Robbie : i know right

Beck : tori can i talk to you for a second in private ?

Tori : sure

* tori goes with beck *

Tori : so what's up ?

Beck : please don't be mad at me when i say this

Tori : ok wait ! Your breaking up with me

Beck : what ? No no ! It's about cat

Tori : what about her ?

Beck : well she has been dragging you away from me

Tori : so ? She just wants to hangout with me

Beck : trust me i get that but i just wanted me and you time that's why i wanted to come to paris

Tori : awwww! That's so sweet !

Beck : i know so let's take a stroll around paris after eating ok ?

Tori : sure ! so can we sit down at our table

Beck : ok

* beck and tori go to their table *

Cat : so what were you guys talking about ?

Tori : nothing

Cat : oh ok ! I know something's up but i'll let it slide

Robbie : wow cat you're talking like someone making a deal

Cat : One time someone gave my brother 100,000 dollars

Tori : wow ! Did he spend it ?

Cat : ya

Beck : on what ?

Cat : fake feet

Beck : so it's 100,000 dollars for fake feet

Cat : did i say fake feet ? My bad

Robbie : so what did he ... Oh don't want to know

* sikowitz comes *

Sikowitz : hello students i'm giving you drive by acting lessons

Tori : why ?

Sikowitz : don't worry it's an easy one

Beck : what is it ?

Sikowitz : all of you argue in a french accent

* they all argue in a french accent *

* they finish arguing *

Sikowitz : great

Robbie : why did you give us that ?

Sikowitz : well because the school discovered i'm in paris with you so they told me teach them something in acting and well you know i can't lie to them

Cat : well that's great at least we did it

Sikowitz : bye have a nice trip !

* sikowitz leaves *

* they finish eating *

Tori : so beck let's go

Beck : ok

Cat : wait where are you two going ?

Tori : for a stroll around paris

Cat : awww! Robbie why don't you take me to places like that ?

Robbie : don't worry i have a surprise

Cat : oh goodie !

Beck : aren't we leaving tori ?

Tori : oh ya ! I forgot

* beck and tori leave *

* beck and tori walk around paris *

Beck : see isn't this nice just you and me alone

Tori : ya it is nice

* a girl comes up to beck *

Girl : so don't you have great hair

Beck : thanks but who are you ?

Girl : i bet you want to know me

Beck : i really ...

Girl : well i want to know if you want to go to the restaurant they just opened Mario's pizzeria ?

* before beck can say anything tori kisses him and puts her arms around his neck *

* beck puts his hands on her waist *

Girl : ummm...i am right here

* tori deepens the kiss *

Girl : can i get an answer ?

* tori deepens the kiss even more *

Girl : please just answer me

* tori breaks the kiss *

Tori : i think he has plans

* the girl storms off *

Beck : ooh ! Fierce ! You sure have a way with words

Tori : no but seriously every time i deepen the kiss i just get so tired

Beck : well i like it when you do it and besides it's not my fault i'm handsome

Tori : i know but girls just try to be yours and it just seems like i'm invisible and i just think why are you dating me i'm just not special or talented or pretty i'm just m..

* beck kisses her *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : listen every time a girl comes up remember that i can have any girl around here but i choose you and i love you because you're you and no one can replace you

Tori : awww! That's so sweet !

Beck : see your not invisible you're special

Tori : so i can stop kissing you when a girl shows up ?

Beck : no one said that

* tori laughs *

Tori : so can i kiss you now ?

Beck : of course my cheekbones

* tori kisses beck *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : so wanna try the pizza place that the girl was talking about ?

Tori : ya i always wanted to eat pizza in france

Beck : why ?

Tori : because pizza is originated from france

Beck : ok let's go cutie

* tori blushes *

Beck : i love it when you blush

* they go to mario's pizzeria *

* at Mario's Pizzeria *

Beck and tori sit and order pizza .

Tori : beck ?

Beck : ya

Tori : when are we gonna tell jade ?

Beck : tell jade what there is nothing to hide

Tori : i mean about us

Beck : oh

* goes to the seat next to tori and puts his arm around her *

Beck : well i'll tell jade when we go back to L.A that i fell in love with you and she'll say that i've been cheating on her then i'll say you are cheating on me with André

Tori : wow ! Your good but i can't believe that André is dating jade after he told you that he'd never date your girl

Beck : i'm ok with it

Tori : why ?

Beck : i have something better infront of me

Tori : awww!

* the waitress goes to them and gives them their food *

Waitress : here's your ... wait do you have a girlfriend ?

Beck : well i do

Waitress : oh really i don't see her maybe we should go to my place and watch a movie

* tori kisses beck *

Waitress : this is your girlfriend

* tori pulls away *

Tori : yup i am his girlfriend

Waitress : wow ! your so lucky ! * says sarcastically *

* the waitress storms off *

* they eat their food *

Tori : beck ?

Beck : ya

Tori : why are they being mean to me ?

Beck : because they're jealous of how pretty you look

Tori : that's sweet but i'm not joking

Beck : you ask too many questions

* beck kisses tori *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : much better !

* they finish eating and leave *

* at night in beck and tori's room *

beck and tori are sitting on beck's bed while watching tv

Tori : beck do you think cat had fun on her surprise with robbie ?

Beck : i think she did tori ?

Tori : ya

Beck : we should do this more often

Tori : do what ?

Beck : you know like go out just me and you

Tori : oh ok ! How about tomorrow ?

Beck : perfect

* beck kisses tori *

* someone knocks on the door *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : wait here i'll get it

* tori opens the door and finds cat looking like a total mess *

Tori : Cat ! What happened ?! Come in

* cat goes in *

Beck : wow ! Cat looks depressed what's wrong ?

Cat : i broke up with robbie

Bori : WHAT ?!

Cat : it's true

Tori : WHY ?!

Cat : because i saw him kissing another girl

Tori : maybe she kissed him

Cat : well girls keep kissing robbie because they think i'm not gonna do anything but i don't know what to do with them

Tori : just kry

Cat : they'll think i'm a coward for crying

Tori : not this cry the kry i made up

Beck : wow i would like to read the tori dictionary but you know what's the definition of pretty

Tori : who ?

Beck : you

Tori : awww!

Cat : what does kry mean ?

Tori : oh it means kiss him , deepen the kiss , and after the kiss yell at them and say he has plans but pull away after they talk to him 2 times

Beck : wouldn't that be kdy ?

Tori : but kry sticks in your head

Bat : oh !

Tori : it has to be a misunderstanding now go get your man back

* cat leaves and goes to her room then she goes to beck and tori's room *

Cat : so can i sleep in your room tonight ?

Tori : oh...sure !

Cat : great !

* cat sleeps in tori's bed *

Tori : well where do i sleep ?

* beck sits up *

Beck : go with cat

Tori : don't get me wrong i love her but she moves alot so i will fall

Beck : oh ok so you can stay with me

Tori : ok but don't even think about it

Beck : i swear i won't

Tori : ok

* goes to beck's bed *

* beck lies down *

* tori puts her head on his chest and sleeps *

* beck tries to move *

Tori : please that's the best i can sleep

Beck : anything for you

Tori : your so sweet !

* tori sleeps *

* beck sleeps *

* end of ep 17 *

_**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story **_


	18. We Just Have To Tell Her

Tori's POV :

i woke up from bed then i got dressed . i didn't find cat on my bed . i started to get worried thinking where could cat be but then she texted me saying that she went out with robbie . I got relieved . Then André called me .

* tori and André's chat *

André : hey tori

Tori : hey André what's up ?

André : not much where are you ?

Tori : in paris why ?

André : because jade is getting worried thinking that you and beck are dating and i told her that if she just stops worrying i'll take her to where you are and show her that your not dating him

Tori : oh !

André : i mean that can't happen right ? you and beck dating after a breakup

* André says while laughing *

Tori : i know right * tori forces a laugh without acting suspicious * ok later call me when you get to paris

André : i will bye

* tori hangs up the phone *

what will i do if she finds ? And most importantly what will she do to me ? Ugh ! I just don't know what to do ! Beck is waking up i gotta act natural

* end of POV *

* at beck and tori's room *

* beck wakes up and goes up to tori *

Beck : hey cutie enjoyed your sleep

* he tries to kiss her but she pulls away *

Beck : what's wrong ?

* beck sits on his bed and tori sits on his lap *

Tori : promise you won't freak out

Beck : wait ! Are you breaking up with me ?

Tori : no it's something else

Beck : oh ok i promise i won't freak out

Tori : André called when you were sleeping saying that jade was getting worried thinking that you and me are dating

Beck : so ? It's not like that they are gonna come to paris

Tori : that's what's bad about it ?

Beck : what do you mean ?

Tori : well..they are coming to paris

Beck : WHAT ?! How did they know we are here ?

Tori : well...i sort of told them i'm sorry it's just was before they told me that they are coming and that i didn't know that they wanted to know about us please don't be mad

Beck : do you have a pen ?

Tori : ya

* gives him a pen *

* he draws a heart on her hand *

Beck : whenever you think i'm mad at you just remember this heart that means that i love you and i would never be mad at you

Tori : awww! I will never get mad at you too ! but what are we gonna do with jade ?

Beck : well i guess we just have to tell her

Tori : but what if she takes revenge ?

Beck : you ask too many questions

* beck kisses her *

* tori pulls away *

Beck : where do you think cat is ?

Tori : she's with robbie

Beck : wait last time i saw her she went out crying to sikowitz

Tori : wait why was she crying ? and why were you awake ?

Beck : well me and her were chatting and she told me that robbie was cheating on her

Tori : oh poor cat ! So why were you awake

Beck : because i couldn't help but stare at you when you were sleeping

Tori : awww! You're too sweet ! But you should get dressed

Beck : why ?

Tori : we are going out remember

Beck : oh ok !

* beck goes to get dressed *

* cat comes in the room *

Tori : beck told me that you saw robbie cheating on you

* cat begins to cry *

Cat : it's true i mean it's so hard me breaking up with him since he is the love of my life

Tori : i know how it feels

Cat : how ?

Tori : because i have been in the same situation remember the concert

Cat : oh ya

Tori : you and robbie were there to help me then i'll do the same me and beck will be there for you

Cat : awwww ! Guys you shouldn't i don't want to ruin your alone time

Tori : fine if you insist but out there is someone who loves you for who you are

Cat : thanks i appriciate it

* cat stops crying *

* beck is done dressing up *

* beck goes to tori *

Beck : ready to go ?

Tori : anytime

Cat : wait ! where are you going ?

Tori : to the movies and cat jade is coming to paris

Cat : oh yay !

Tori : just don't tell her about me and beck later cat

* beck and tori leave *

* they walk to the movies *

Beck : Finally ! Girls leave me alone

* tori laughs *

Tori : and i sort of became tired of krying

Beck : you became tired of it !

Tori : i said sort of

Beck : good because i love it

Tori : well you wanna kry right now and just drop the y

Beck : i would be honered to your majesty

* tori laughs then kisses him and puts her arms around his neck and he puts his hands on her waist *

* a girl comes up to beck but sees him kissing tori so she storms off *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : wow ! Thanks for asking me to kry and just drop the y

Beck : you know i would do anything to kiss you and second you asked me

Tori : no i just wanted to give you a thank you kiss

Beck : oh well then no problem

* tori kisses him and puts her arms around his neck and he puts his hands on her waist *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : i really want to kiss you but i gotta buy tickets

Tori : really which movie ?

Beck : you choose

Tori : ok what are we waiting for ?

* tori drags beck to the movie theatre *

Tori : i have a new plan on how to get girls not to flirt with you

Beck : oh really how ?

Tori : GLDAYB

Beck : what does it mean ?

Tori : get lovey dovey around your boyfriend

Beck : oh you do know how to make me happy

* tori blushes *

Tori : oh you ! Don't make me blush

Beck : but i like it when you blush

Tori : awww ! Your so sweet and i like it when you run your fingers through your hair

* beck runs his fingers through his hair *

Tori : ooh ! who dragged the hottie

* beck laughs *

Tori : well you told me to pick a movie and i did

Beck : really what is it ?

Tori : indiana jones and the kingdom of the crystal skull

Beck : anything you want cupcake

Tori : awww! You just called me cupcake you never did that

Beck : well i just decided to switch things up a bit

Tori : change up anything but your personality and looks i like them

Beck : i would change anything but those two now let's go buy the tickets

* beck buys the tickets *

Beck : excuse me can i have two tickets to indiana jones and the kingdom of the crystal skull

Ticket stand girl : well here you go the movie is in an hour

* gives him the tickets *

Ticket stand girl : do you have a girlfriend ?

* tori grabs beck's arm *

Tori : beck sweetie let's go buy snacks

Beck : ok

* they leave the ticket stand *

Beck : i think i have a snack

Tori : what is it ?

Beck : just lips

Tori : well i have an idea we buy snacks and you can have your snack right now

* tori goes closer to beck *

Tori : do we have a deal ?

Beck : deal

* tori kisses beck *

* beck pulls away *

Tori : anyways let's go get our snacks

Beck : ok i just have my cupcake right here i'll go get my other snacks

* tori blushes *

Tori : i just can't believe i'm dating the hottest guy in school

Beck : seriously ? Girls say that i'm the hottest guy in school

Tori : well ya i used to be one of those girls before i dated you

Beck : Are you like a group and all ?

Tori : no we just keep those secrets to ourselves

Beck : now you don't have to keep anything because you are the luckiest one who gets to be my love

Tori : awww ! I'm your love

Beck : why wouldn't you be ?

* after 3 hours *

Tori : wow ! That movie was great !

Beck : you have great taste in movies !

* tori reads her phone *

Tori : uh-oh! this is bad !

Beck : why ?

Tori : André posted on the slap " on the plane with jade "

Beck : tori relax i know a way how to calm you down

Tori : how can i calm down beck ?! It's just too much stress thinking about André and jade and ...

* beck kisses her *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : better ?

Tori : ya

Beck : so can we go back to our apartment ?

Tori : ya sure !

* they go to the hotel and go in their room *

* at beck and tori's room *

Beck : tori sit down wanna watch tv ?

Tori : sure !

* tori sits down next to beck and watches tv *

* cat bursts into the room *

Cat : guess who came here !

Tori : jade ?

Cat : wow you're really good at this !

* jade and André comes in *

André : see i told you they are .. Wait ! You two are dating ?!

Beck : ya we are

Jade : why are you dating her when you're with me ?!

Beck : because you were dating André when you're with me ?

* everybody goes silent *

Tori : well ... this is awkward

Jade : how did you know that i'm dating André ?!

Beck : tori told me

Jade : how did you know tori ?!

Tori : cat told me

André : Cat !

Cat : whattie ?

André : why did you tell her ?

Cat : because she's my best friend

André : well ok

Beck : jade you know how will i be ok with you cheating on me again

Jade : ya

Beck : then you be okay with me and tori dating

Jade : fine

Tori : oh ! And sikowitz came to paris

Jade : why ?

Tori : he has an online girlfriend but she dumped him now he's living with her after begging her

André : ooh ! Tough chiz for the lady !

* everyone laughs *

* end of ep 18 *

_**well i hope you guys like it and please review my story **_


	19. Bye Bye Paris

Tori's POV :

yesterday me and beck told André and jade about us . Jade was a little furious but beck told her that she cheated on him . She seemed ok with it but , i still think she's upset . Luckily we are not in the same room . I'm so sad that cat and Robbie broke up . Robbie cheated on her but i think that the girl kissed him . Me and beck gotta think of a plan to get them back together . Beck is asleep and i think i know a way to wake him up .

* end of POV *

* at beck and tori's room *

Tori : i think beck needs me to kiss him to wake him up

* tori goes to beck's bed and starts kissing him *

* beck puts his hands on her waist *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : finally you woke up

Beck : i woke up before you did i just wanted to get dessert before breakfast

Tori : so i kissed you for nothing what am i gonna benefit from it

Beck : well i'm happy isn't that a benefit

Tori : i guess so

* beck goes out of his bed and changes his clothes *

* beck finishes changing his clothes *

Tori : beck we gotta talk

Beck : we aren't gonna breakup again are we ?

Tori : no it's about cat

Beck : oh

* beck sits on his bed *

Beck : well if your gonna tell me something then sit in the seat of honor

* tori sits on beck's lap *

Tori : you know that robbie and cat broke up ?

Beck : ya , what about them ?

Tori : well i was thinking since cat got us together in the first place why don't we get them back together ?

Beck : ok but what's the plan ?

Tori : well i was thinking that i get cat alone and tell her to tell me how she feels about robbie and i hide a tape recorder while she tells me and you get robbie alone and tell him why he cheated on cat and you hide a tape recorder when he says the reason and then we get them together at a place and let them listen to the tape recorder

Beck : wow ! you are pretty and smart

Tori : aww ! Thanks

Beck : so...got anything else to say

Tori : oh ya ! Should we announce that we are together after spring break ends ?

Beck : we should surprise them that we are together at the H.A.A's

Tori : what are the H.A.A's ?

Beck : it's an award show that nominates hollywood arts students it teaches you about the award show experience last year i didn't come because it was my aunt's wedding

Tori : oh ! The award show sounds like fun

Beck : it is ! tori ?

Tori : ya

Beck : will you be my date for the award show ?

Tori : of course ! But you said that we won't tell them

Beck : this is my way of telling them to have you beside me at the H.A.A's

Tori : so when does the voting start

Beck : today

Tori : wait ! We missed our plane to cancun yesterday

Beck : don't worry about it ! I'll take you to cancun with my family on summer vacation

Tori : you're the best you know that !

Beck : well you are the second girl to say that to me

Tori : really ? Who's the first ?

Beck : my mom

* tori laughs *

Tori : but i am still worried that those french girls will kiss you just like they did with robbie

Beck : i am gonna draw on your hand something

* beck draws a heart *

Tori : why did you draw a heart ?

Beck : because you stole it you stole my heart

Tori : awww! Can we see the categories for the H.A.A's

Beck : sure !

Tori : i am gonna tell cat

* tori texts cat *

Tori : cat me and beck are gonna see the categories for the H.A.A's wanna come ?

Cat : sure

Tori : cat beck asked me to be his date for the H.A.A's

Cat : congrats

* end of chat *

Tori : beck ?

Beck : ya

Tori : forget the plan i told you about robbie and cat

Beck : why ?

Tori : because i have a new one

Beck : what is it ?

Tori : well text robbie to go to the eiffel tower the top of it and then i will blindfold cat and then let her go to the top then we will have a romantic dinner for them so what do you think ?

Beck : i think that i should have done that with you

* cat goes into their room *

Cat : so what are the categories ?

Beck : well let's see

* they see the categories *

Tori : André is nominated for favorite musician i'm gonna text him

* tori texts André *

Tori : you're nominated for favorite musician !

André : You serious ! I'll be right over

* andre , jade and robbie go in tori and beck's room *

Jade : did you vote ?

Tori : no

Jade : then do it

Tori : ok

* they vote *

Most random girl : cat

Most random boy : robbie

Favorite Male Actor : beck

Favorite Female Actress : jade

Favorite Musician : André

Favorite Female Singer : tori

Favorite Male Singer : Zach

Favorite Duet : cat and jade

Female Hottie : tori

Male Hottie : beck

Most Annoying Student : Trina

Best Slap Series : low fat recipes

Best Short Film : who's there

Best Prop Maker : Sinjin

Best Teacher : Sikowitz

Best couple : jade and André

* they finish voting *

Jade : well bye André let's go and buy coffee

André : ok

* jade and André leave *

Tori : cat wanna go shopping ?

Cat : sure

Beck : but i thought you had plans with me

* tori texts beck *

Tori : now is your chance to tell robbie

Beck : but its gonna be hard being away from you

Tori : you know its gonna be hard to leave you but we gotta do it remember its tonight

Beck : fine

* end of chat *

Tori : let's go cat

Cat : ok

* cat and tori leave *

* at night *

Tori : ah ! This was fun but this is our last day at paris

Cat : i know

Tori : let's put our stuff and go to the eiffel tower

Cat : ok

* they put their stuff and go on top of the eiffel tower *

Tori : open your eyes cat

* cat opens her eyes *

Cat : it's ... It's beautiful who did this ?

* robbie appears *

Robbie : i did

Cat : awwww!

Robbie : cat the girl kissed me i didn't cheat on you and i will go to the ends of the earth for you to take me back so will you

Cat : of course !

* cat and Robbie kiss *

Tori : awww!

Beck : as much as i don't want to interrupt you we gotta go to sleep we are leaving to L.A early in the morning

Cat : oh ok ! Thank you tori and beck

Tori : how did you know ?

Cat : i saw you texting beck

Tori : dang it ! Well we gotta go sleep

* they all go to sleep then the next day they go to the airport return to L.A. and they all go back to their houses *

* end of ep 19 *

_**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story **_


	20. HAA's

Tori's POV :

tonight is the H.A.A's and it's gonna be my first one . I am nominated for categories . And beck is nominated to . And tonight is the night that we announce that we are together . We are going to take pictures on the red carpet together . I am so excited me and cat will be the opening act for this year . Me and beck are presenting an award for Most random boy and girl . And cat and robbie will be presenting the award for best couple . Oh my god ! I am so excited .

* at the school hallway *

beck and tori are talking at tori's locker

Tori : finally we are announcing we are together

Beck : i know i can't stay a day without kissing you

Tori : awww! i would kiss you but i can't

Beck : so i pick you up at 8 without trina knowing

Tori : sure ! where are the H.A.A's anyways ?

Beck : the black box

Tori : Wait isn't the black box a little small for an award show

Beck : because they didn't open all of it

Tori : there is more of it

Beck : ya

Tori : wait isn't Trina coming and we don't want Trina to know

Beck : well i will promise her a kiss on the cheek if she doesn't tell

Tori : wow ! I still can't believe you can date every girl in school and you choose me

Beck : what can i say i have a special girl

Tori : awww ! You're too cute

* cat and robbie go to them *

Cat : hey guys

Beck : hey cat

Cat : i'm hoping i win most random girl

Tori : you will trust me

Beck : i hope i win male hottie

Tori : come on beck you'll win for sure

Beck : how are you sure ?

Tori : because every girl at school drools over you remember when you made a live stream cast of you without a shirt washing your car to get votes

* flashback *

* at tori's house *

tori was trying to make a video to get more votes when she saw beck's live streamcast

* tori went to his house *

* she knocked the RV door *

* beck opened the door *

Beck : come in

* tori goes in *

Beck : so tori why are you here ?

* Tori wraps her legs on his waist *

Tori : i saw your streamcast

Beck : so you liked it ?

Tori : i voted for you 25 times and i came here just to make out with you what do you think i thought ?

Beck : you loved it didn't you ?

Tori : please don't do it again i don't want girls stealing you away

Beck : why would you think that ?

Tori : because when i didn't date you i used to see girls drool over you and say that you're hot and i used to hide that i liked you i just told cat

Beck : so you must be the luckiest girl in school because you have me

Tori : you do know how to treat a lady

* beck kisses her *

* end of flashback *

Beck : ya i remember that was the longest kiss we ever had

Tori : and you cat you tweeted a thousand tweets a day with the most random things

Cat : oh ya

Tori : and you Robbie you made a make over for yourself

Robbie : oh ya !

Tori : i just hope i get favorite female singer

Beck : tori you opened the platinum music awards no one can beat that so i think those in your category got some tough competition

Tori : awww ! You're all so sweet especially beck

Beck : so i'm the best

Tori : ya you are want me to kiss you ?

Beck : yes !

Tori : not here in the janitor's closet ok ?

Beck : ok

* beck and tori go to the janitor's closet *

Beck : so where were we ?

* tori kisses beck *

* beck and tori kiss until the bell rings *

Tori : well i gotta go i have a class with cat and i don't want to keep her waiting

Beck : ok can't wait for tonight

Tori : me too

Beck : finally i will get to kiss you in school too

Tori : come on you are too sweet well i gotta go

Beck : later cheekbones

* tori leaves the janitor's closet and goes to cat *

Cat : so you had fun with your little makeout session ?

Tori : cat it's not a makeout session and yes i did

Cat : did you know that they have green carpet interviews ?

Tori : no way why green ?

Cat : ya they do and they put it on the slap and i don't know why it's green they just want to be random oh and they have rainbow gue and a photo booth so if any of the interviewers say rainbowed it means get splashed with that gue

Tori : well that sounds like fun wanna get ready for the H.A.A's at my house ?

Cat : ok but we gotta go to class

* they go to class *

* skip to night time *

* at tori's house *

Tori is wearing a blue strapless dress with black boots and a gold purse she has her hair wavy she has on pink blush and pink eyeshadow and red lips

Cat is wearing a strapless pink dress with white zigzag lines on it and has on red pumps and a silver purse her hair is a ponytail she has on pink blush pink lips and pink eyeshadow

Tori : do i look good ?

Cat : ya you do then do i look ok ?

Tori : you look amazing do you think beck will like my look ?

Cat : beck will like your look even if you are wearing pajamas

Tori : thanks cat

Cat : no problem

* beck knocks the door *

* tori opens it *

Beck : oh is to.. Tori ?

Tori : yes

Beck : you look amazing

Tori : thanks

Cat : is robbie with you ?

Beck : ya he is

Cat : then why didn't he come out with you

Beck : he's afraid of trina

Cat : why ?

Beck : because he kissed her way before you two dated she said that the next time she sees him she will pound him

Cat : oh ! Tough luck

Beck : i know

Tori : well I'm so excited let's go

Beck : anything for my cutie

Tori : awww !

* they go to beck's car *

* tori was about to sit in the passenger seat until she noticed it was wet *

Tori : beck why is the passenger seat wet ?

Beck : my cousin at sherwood wanted to go to the H.A.A's because Zach molone is her boyfriend so i dropped her off there she was drinking soda and it spilled

Tori : so the girl i saw at the parking lot with him was your cousin ?

Beck : yup

Tori : where do i sit ?

Beck : you can sit on my lap

Tori : sure

* tori and beck go to the driver's seat *

* tori sits on beck's lap *

* beck starts driving *

Cat : awww ! You two are so cute together robbie can i sit on your lap ?

Robbie : sure

* cat sits on robbie's lap *

* they get to the H.A.A's *

* they get out of the car *

Tori : wow ! It's even bigger than i imagined

Beck : come on ready to walk the green carpet

Tori : ya

* tori and beck walk the green carpet do interviews and more then the show starts *

* tori and cat perform L.A. Boys *

Announcer : hello everyone and welcome to the H.A.A's tonight is gonna be a very crazy night even your host is crazy so here he is mr. Erwin Sikowitz

* sikowitz goes up to the stage *

Sikowitz : hello everyone and welcome to the H.A.A's i'm so excited to be the host and i have one question for you all does anyone have a coconut ?

* a guy gives him a coconut *

Sikowitz : thank you ! So i just found out i won favorite teacher so i assume many of you have voted for me my students made a video of their opinion of me i never watched it so it will be our first time while i enjoy this coconut roll the tape

* video starts *

Tori : i hate sikowitz he is the worst teacher ever

Beck : you think i don't hate him too i hate how he gives us weird acting things

Cat : he always dresses like a hobo i hate hobos

Robbie : i hate how he leaves through the window

Jade : i hate everything about him

André : i hate how he gives us drive by acting

The Gang : we hate you sikowitz

* video ends *

Sikowitz : sorry wrong tape

* looks at the producer *

Sikowitz : i thought you edited them out

* everyone laughs *

Sikowitz : oh here is the correct tape

* video starts *

* they all know it is edited because they talk like robots *

The Gang : we Love you Sikowitz

* video ends *

Sikowitz : Ok after that video we will give out most random boy and girl presented by beck oliver and tori vega

* beck and tori go out holding hands *

Beck : well today we will be presenting most random boy and girl

Tori : yes we will

Beck : well tori here is new so she never went to this award show but she pretty much nows alot about it

Tori : i do and i should have been in this category

Beck : You know how to make your self more random ?

Tori : how ?

Beck : this

* beck pulls a rope and tori gets rainbowed *

Tori : and the nominees are

* the announcer says the nominees *

Beck : and the winners are for those two categories

* a girl dressed as cat and a boy dressed as robbie come *

Girl : hi i'm cat

Boy : and i'm robbie

girl and boy : and we are the winners of most random girl and boy

Boy : and i won favorite slap series

* everybody cheers *

* cat and robbie go up to the stage *

* tori gives cat her award *

* beck gives robbie his award *

Cat : once my brother won an award for most random boy in class and my mom won most random mom so my family are random and i officially became one

Robbie : thanks for all who voted me for most random boy and for favorite slap series thank you so much

* they all go to the back *

* tori and beck go back to their seats *

Announcer : now for favorite female and male hottie presented by Meredith foster and Ryder Daniels

* Meredith and Ryder go up to the stage *

Ryder : we are going to present female and male hottie

Meredith : which we totally would've won

Ryder : but it wasn't us

Meredith : and the nominees are

* announcer says the nominees *

Ryder : and the winners are

* a girl and a boy dressed like tori and beck *

Girl : hi i'm tori

Boy : and i'm beck

Girl : i won favorite singer

Boy : and i won favorite actor

girl and boy : and we won favorite male and female hottie

* tori and beck go up to the stage *

Tori : thank you for everyone who voted for me i really appreciate it

Beck : thank you for voting for me it is my first year to win this i really love you all especially tori

* they all go to the back *

* Ryder and Meredith go back to their seats *

Announcer : Now for the award for best couple presented by robbie and cat

* cat and robbie go up to the stage *

Robbie : me and cat here are announcing the award for best couple

Cat : one time my brother got a girlfriend she ran away the next day because she saw him eat cockaroaches

Robbie : gross !

Cat : i know she kissed him before that

Robbie : and the nominees are

* announcer says the nominees *

Cat : and the winner is

* a girl and a boy come dressed as André and jade *

Girl : i'm jade and i won favorite actress and favorite duet with cat valentine

Boy : i'm André and i won favorite musician

girl and boy : and we won favorite couple

* André and jade go up to the stage *

André : i'm so glad i won this and i couldn't have done that without you guys

Jade : he speaks for both of us

* they go to the back *

Sikowitz : wow ! that was something i have two more award i would like to present best song and most succesful student for best song its L.A. Boys and for most succesful student it's tori vega she performed at the platinum music awards and none of us could do that so come up here tori vega and cat valentine

* they come up and take the awards *

Announcer : and now to present most annoying student it's jade west and André harris

* jade and André go up to the stage *

Jade : well we are here to present most annoying student

André : this is the most intresting category because i can rainbow anyone in the crowd

* andre rainbows the entire first row *

Jade : that's great and the nominees are

* announcer says the names *

André : and the winner is

* a girl dressed like trina come *

Girl : my name is trina vega and i won most annoying person

* trina goes up to the stage *

Trina : i will make everyone who voted for me pay

* trina goes to the back *

Announcer : now we have favorite male singer presented by our favorite prop maker sinjin van cleef and the director of the best short film the silence of the dead jerry turner

* sinjin and jerry go up the stage *

Sinjin : well it is an honor to present favorite male singer

Jerry : that's right sinjin there are many talented people in this category

Sinjin : and the nominees are

* announcer says the nominees *

Jerry : Zach molone and Ryder daniels

Sinjin : i guess we have to have a sing off between those two

* zach and ryder go up the stage and have a sing off and zach wins the award *

Zach : i'm so honored to win this award thank you all

Sikowitz : as it is the last award of the night i will announce it with mason thornesmith

* everybody cheers *

* mason comes out of the back *

Mason : hello everybody we are here to present the award for favorite band and the nominees are

* announcer says the nominees *

Mason : and the winner is

* four people come dressed as a band called the two roads *

The four boys : hey everyone we are the two roads and we won favorite band

* The two roads go on stage *

The two roads : we are blessed to have such amazing fans and for them to be so supportive it's amazing this award goes out to the roadies

* the two roads go to the back with mason *

Sikowitz : and now to wrap things up a performance from favorite female singer nominee isabelle neal

* isabelle performs everyone cheers *

* the award show ends and everyone leaves *

Tori : that was fun

Beck : i know

Tori : well can you drop me off at my house

Beck : sure

* tori goes to sit on beck's lap *

* beck starts driving *

* they arrive at tori's house *

* tori leaves the car and beck does too *

* oustside of tori's house *

Tori : what are you doing my dad could see us ?

Beck : i don't care i'm gonna prove your dad wrong

Tori : well ok

* tori goes in the house *

* at tori's house *

Tori : mom dad i gotta show you someone i've been dating for a while now

Tori's mom : well show us dear

* beck goes in the house *

Tori's dad : i told you not to date him

Beck : well sir i love your daughter and i won't do anything to hurt her she is my everything i can't live without her

Tori's mom : come on honey remember when you proved my dad wrong and started dating me

Tori's dad : well alright welcome to the family

Tori : ah ! Thank you so much !

* tori kisses beck *

* trina goes in *

Trina : what did i miss ?

Tori's mom : well we gave tori and beck our blessing

* tori pulls away *

Tori : oh and dad ?

Tori's dad : ya

Tori : beck wants me to go to cancun with him on june since we don't have plans on june can i please go ?

Tori's dad : well if beck takes care of you ok

Trina : can i go ?

Beck : sorry trina we just bought tori a ticket well i'll see you later cheekbones

Tori : awww ! You just called me cheekbones

Beck : i sure did bye tori

Tori : bye

* tori changes her clothes and goes to bed *

* end of ep 20 *

_**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story **_


	21. Prome

Tori's POV :

* tori's dream *

Tori was walking in the school hallway but then she saw beck and he was a bad boy . Tori thought it wasn't him . Beck pushed her in the janitor's closet and told her that he hates her and never loved her and that he wanted to break up . Tori sat in the janitor's closet sad until she saw beck making out with another girl . She began crying

* end of dream *

* end of POV *

* at tori's room *

Tori's mom came to tori's room and woke up tori . Tori took a shower brushed her teeth then got dressed . Tori's mom told her that beck is waiting for her in the living room .

* tori thinks that the dream might be true and went downstairs *

* tori saw beck in his normal self *

* beck stood up when he saw tori opening his arms for a hug *

Beck : good morning sweet cheeks

Tori : Beck !

* tori jumped on him causing beck falling on the ground with tori on top of him *

Beck : why so excited ?

Tori : because my dream didn't come true

* beck stood up and sat on the couch tori did too *

Beck : what was your dream ?

Tori : well it was that you became a bad boy and pushed me in the janitor's closet and told me that you hated me

* tori begins crying a little *

Tori : and told me that you never loved me so you wanted to break up and then you left me there and i saw you making out with another girl is that true that you never loved me ?

Beck : tori that will never happen even if i did break up with you it won't be that harsh and for your second question i will always love you you are my life i could never live without you

Tori : that's so sweet but i still think it is kinda true i mean it seemed so real and ..

* tori gets cut off by beck kissing her *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : tori just know that i will always love you no matter what

Tori : that's why every girl at school wants you

Beck : well then i suppose you want me to kiss you

Tori : i sure do

* beck kisses her *

* the next day * ( Note : it was wednesday night when she told beck about the dream )

* at the school hallway *

tori and beck are at tori's locker talking

Beck : can you believe that prome is gonna be this friday ?

Tori : i can't believe it ! prome is so exciting

Beck : it will give me a chance to get closer to you

Tori : awww ! your so sweet !

* bell rings *

Tori : well we have sikowitz so let's go

* they go to sikowitz class *

* at Sikowitz's class *

tori and beck go to the class and there is no one except for sikowitz , cat and robbie

* cat comes up to them *

Cat : did you hear prome is cancelled ?

Tori : are you serious ?

Cat : ya i am i have the dress all planned out and they ruin our chances

Tori : who are they ?

Cat : sikowitz and helen

Tori : we gotta talk to sikowitz

Beck : who cares prome is stupid anyways

Tori : oh come on it's not that stupid at the hallway you seemed pretty excited

Beck : i was acting

Tori : seriously it will be a night to remember i will have my arms here

* puts her arms around his neck *

Tori : and you will have your hands

* puts his hands on her waist and gets closer *

Tori : here

Beck : we gotta get prome back

Robbie : for our ladies

Cat : let's talk to sikowitz

* they go to sikowitz *

Tori : sikowitz you can't cancel prome

Sikowitz : i know i would love to have your prome back but helen refuses

Cat : why ?

Sikowitz : because she didn't have a prom when she was young so she is stopping you from having your prome

Beck : why can't we have the prome without her knowing ?

Robbie : what do you mean ?

Beck : i mean we have someone distract helen so she can't come to the prome

Tori : that's a great idea

Cat : i know

Tori : i knew you were a genius so you just made up this plan all on your own

Beck : ya i did

* tori kisses beck *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : well let's tell jade and André

* they tell jade and André *

* jade and andre liked the plan and thought it would be a great idea *

* skip to friday *

* at cat's house *

Tori and cat were getting ready . Tori wore a sleeveless white zipper dress with a gold purse and black converse the tall kind ( the ones that rocky on shake it up wears in season 1 ) she is wearing red lipstick , white eyeshadow , and eyeliner . Cat is wearing a blue strapless dress and blue pumps and a white purse she is wearing pink lipstick , blue eyeshadow , and pink blush .

* someone knocks the door *

* tori yells *

Tori : who is it ?

*'stops yelling *

* the person yells *

? : it's beck

* beck stops yelling *

* tori opens the door and finds beck and robbie *

Tori : well hello there

Beck : wow tori you look so great and i wore formal and you wore casual

Tori : i know how to make your outfit casual

Beck : how ?

Tori : pull up your sleeves

* pulls up his sleeves *

Beck : then ?

Tori : just unbutton your jacket

* beck unbuttons his jacket *

Tori : there you go casual look for your stylish yet casual girlfriend

Beck : you forgot to mention beautiful

Tori : awww !

* tori kisses beck *

Robbie : hey tori where is cat ?

* tori pulls away *

Tori : she's coming downstairs in 3..2..1

* cat comes downstairs *

Cat : hey guys

Tori : told you

Beck : i know

Cat : Shall we

Robbie : we shall

* robbie takes cat's hand *

* robbie and cat go out to robbie's car *

Tori : beck ?

Beck : ya

Tori : cat is gonna be in robbie's car right ?

Beck : ya

Tori : so that leaves me and you alone

Beck : oh ! Great

Tori : but first carry me

Beck : fine but it's just because your my girlfriend

* beck carries her bridal style *

* beck puts her down when they get to the passenger seat *

Beck : so does that suit you ?

Tori : no can i sit on your lap ?

Beck : no

Tori : please

* tori does puppy dog eyes *

Beck : fine

Tori : yay ! Carry me

* beck carries her bridal style to the driver's seat on his lap *

Beck : so does that suit you ?

Tori : yes it does

* they drive to the prome *

* they get to the prome *

Tori : wow ! This is a great prome

Beck : i know but there wasn't any slow songs

Tori : i know i hope there will be

MC : alright we have a slow song on now so get your partner and go to the dance floor

* the slow song goes on *

* tori puts her arms around beck's neck *

* beck puts his hands on her waist *

* tori rests her head on his shoulder *

Beck : now this is what i call a great time

* tori laughs *

Beck : you know what is the best part about this prome ?

Tori : what ?

Beck : you

Tori : your so cute i'll go get us some punch

* tori goes to get some punch *

* tori looks at beck while she gets some punch and finds some girls who are trying to go to him *

* tori goes to beck as fast as she can *

* tori gets to beck *

Tori : hi sweetie

Beck : hey cheekbones you got our punch ?

Tori : ya but next time you get the punch

Beck : why ?

Tori : because i see girls going to you and they act like i am invisible

Beck : come on we talked about it in paris maybe i like those girls

Tori : so you don't like me

Beck : i don't like you i love you

Tori : awww ! You are so sweet

Beck : i know

* everyone begins to dance *

* helen goes to the school and sees them *

Helen : well bravo now everyone stop dancing and go home now

Cat : wait ! We didn't announce prome king and queen

Helen : stop it now !

Tori : and the winner is

Helen : go home or i will expel you

cat and tori : you

Helen : what?

Jade : and prome king is ryder daniels the winners dance on a slow song together

* helen and ryder dance on a slow song *

André : looks like you got your revenge after all

Tori : that reminds me of when i got together with beck

Beck : me too

* tori kisses beck *

Jade : ewww !

André : get a room !

* beck pulls away *

* end of ep 21 *

_**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story **_


	22. Disaster in an RV

Tori's POV :

today it's like a 100 degrees outside it is super hot . I just can't stay out any longer . i just want to stay in a room which has an AC . I really didn't want to go to school because it's way to hot in L.A

* end of POV *

* at lunch outside *

Tori , beck , and robbie were sitting at the lunch table talking

Tori : man i feel so hot

Rex : ain't that right

Beck : stop hitting on my girl

Tori : ya rex stop hitting on me i have a boyfriend why did you bring him robbie ?

Robbie : because he pleases me just like beck pleases you

Beck : well you have cat to do that

Robbie : your right i'll just put him in my bag

* robbie puts rex in his bag *

Tori : better , what is the temperature ?

Robbie : well according to my pearpad

Beck : seriously ? You have to say that ?

Robbie : yes , yes i do

Beck : let's get to the chase what is the temperature ?

Robbie : well it's .. 70 degrees

Tori : i feel like a wet warm ham is it that hot in cancun ?

Beck : yup

Tori : are you serious ?

Beck : do i look like i am kidding ?

* cat comes *

Cat : hi everyone

Tori : hey cat are you sweating yet ?

Cat : like a pig

Tori : me too well anyone has any ideas to cool off

Cat : we can go to the beach

Tori : how hot it is in vennis beach ?

Robbie : it is ... 45 degrees

Tori : well we can go there can we use your RV beck ?

Beck : i'm afraid it will get scratched so no

* tori kisses beck *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : will you let us use your RV now ?

Beck : fine but if it gets any scratches you will pay to fix it with me deal ?

Tori : deal

* André and jade go to them *

André : what were you guys talking about ?

Beck : we were talking about how we will go to the beach to cool off on saturday

André : can me and jade come ?

Tori : oh sure

* trina goes to them *

Trina : did someone say they wanted to go to the beach because i would love to go

Tori : trina we don't ...

Beck : want you to not come

Trina : great see you there

* trina leaves *

Tori : what the heck did you just do ?

Beck : let me put this in a way that we all will get if trina doesn't come her parents will ground tori and tori won't come

Jade : and how is that a bad thing ?

Tori : that's mean ! And second awww ! How sweet of you to care if i'm grounded or not

Beck : that's how much i love you

Tori : awww !

Beck : and the second reason i want her to come is that she might meet someone fall in love and never bother us again

Cat : true

Tori : wait ! Jade is not sweating

André : she doesn't sweat

Tori : not even a drop

Jade : no sweating is gross so i don't do it

Tori : weird

* on saturday *

beck and tori drive the car to the beach with the RV attached to it and they get to the beach and go call the others

Trina : well let's go

* trina runs to the beach leaving her bag on the RV *

* trina closes the door *

Tori : why did she do that ?

Beck : don't worry i can open it

* beck tries to open the door but can't *

Beck : what is blocking the door ?

Cat : umm.. I think it is a big RV parked infront of us

Jade : so we are stuck here

Cat : no we are not we can break the window and ...

Beck : it's bulletproof glass so we can't break it

Cat : well we can sneak through the back door and ...

Tori : beck doesn't have a back door so he doesn't have a brain to think about building one

Beck : hey atleast we have alot of memories in here like that time when me and you had a movie date it was our first date

Tori : oh yeah ! I remember that one so i don't excpect from you to change your RV

Beck : ya that's what i thought

Robbie : let's just wait til trina realizes that she forgot her bag

Jade : fine

André : can you atleast open the AC ?

Beck : the RV's AC opens if it's moving

Robbie : can we have some water ?

Tori : the water bottles are in the trunk wait i have an idea

Beck : what is it ?

Tori : well we should see if trina's bag has something useful in it

Jade : not bad vega

Tori : thank you

* tori checks trina's bag *

Tori : wait ! anyone here trina owed money

the gang : me

Tori : how much ?

Cat : 20

Jade : 30

Robbie : 40

André : 10

Beck : 100

Tori : you serious beck ?

Beck : ya i am

* she gives each of them there money *

Tori : nothing useful

Cat : wait i can open the AC without moving the RV

Robbie : you can't

Cat : who else got fired from an electronics repairment store ?

* nobody raises there hand *

Cat : that's what i thought

* repairs and opens the AC *

Cat : there

Tori : wow thanks cat i never doubted you

Beck : wait you to..

Tori : just live in the moment beck

* the AC suddenly turns off *

Tori : why did it turn off ?

Beck : oh because it is battery powered too

Jade : and you didn't tell us

Beck : well unless anyone has batteries we are never gonna open it

Tori : wait i have batteries

Beck : you do ?

Tori : don't question me

* tori gives beck an electric fan *

* beck opens the electric fan and puts the batteries on the AC *

* the AC turns on *

Beck : better ?

Tori : ya

Cat : at least it's better than it was before

Robbie : so true

* the AC turns off *

Jade : why did it turn off ?

Beck : the battery life was too short

Tori : well you didn't ask if the battery life was short And you are all blaming me and clearly no one cares that i ...

* beck kisses tori *

* beck pulls away *

Tori : that was the best way to shut me up

Beck : babe no one was blaming you and second i do care

Tori : now i'm feeling better

André : save the mushy stuff for later how will we survive

Tori : well Trina keeps water in her bag to stay hydrated

Cat : well take it out of her bag

Tori : fine

* tori takes the water out of trina's bag *

Robbie : that's it

André : that won't be enough for any of us

Tori : well that's all we got everyone gets one tongue dip

* tori fills the cap with water *

* tori gets a tongue dip *

* beck gets a tongue dip *

* cat gets a tongue dip *

* robbie gets a tongue dip then puts the cap in his mouth *

André : robbie ? You serious ?

Robbie : what ? It was my hunger for water speaking

Jade : i'm so gonna kill you

Robbie : oh no !

* jade and robbie chase eachother *

Beck : stop it you guys ! We are stuck here !

* jade and robbie stop *

Tori : wait jade are you sweating because there are drips of water on your body

Jade : no i can't be sweating no it's not happening

André : jade calm down

Jade : please tell me this is not happening

* cat screams *

Cat : jade face it your sweating

* cat stops screaming and everyone looks at her shocked *

Cat : what a girl can't scream once in a while

* they stop looking at her *

Tori : my mom told me that if we sing everything will be ok

* they all sing make it shine *

* Trina opens the door *

Trina : silly me i forgot my bag

Tori : Trina why did you trap us ?

Cat : ya hope you had fun at the beach ?

Trina : i did i met a boy who is really sweet his name is gavin and ...

Tori : you didn't answer the question

Trina : why didn't you just go out ?

Beck : because there was a big RV parked right over ... Where did it go ?

Trina : maybe you were just huluousinating hey where did all my money go ?

Jade : let's go to the beach !

Beck : wait i have to check the RV tori come with me

Tori : well ok

* they check the RV and they find no scratches *

Beck : you're in luck tori

Tori : no scratches

Beck : yup now we can go to the beach

* they all go to the beach cheering *

* at the drinks bar at the beach *

Tori : beck can you pay for me ? i have no money

Beck : sure i was gonna pay for you anyways

Tori : ah ! Such a gentleman

Beck : anyways what do you want ?

Tori : i'll have a lemonade with ice

Beck : well ok

Tori : i know the waitress is gonna be a girl and every girl hits on you so i'm gonna give you this

* tori kisses beck *

* the waitress goes up to them and sees them kissing *

* beck pulls away *

Waitress : what do you want ?

Beck : 1 coke and a lemonade

Waitress : with or without ice

Beck : both with ice

Waitress : ok

* they get their drinks *

* end of ep 22 *

_**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story **_


	23. The sing-off

Tori's POV :

today it was a normal acting class nothing special we finished early so everyone was talking about what to do in the weekend . Trina had to get her wisdom teeth out so gavin has to take care of her so i have no plans . Me and my friends were thinking of going to karoake dokie . I am so excited to go there .

* end of POV *

* at karoake dokie *

Tori and the gang were at karoake dokie . They saw two girls perform they were horrible . Tori went to get drinks for her and beck . after the two girls performed the two girls came to them .

* the girl was touching beck's hair *

Cat : umm.. Excuse me miss

Girl : what and first my name is tara

Cat : ok tara he has a girlfriend

Tara : i don't see her

* tori comes with the drinks and gives one to beck *

Tara : he doesn't have a girlfriend

Tori : i think your looking at her

Tara : i still don't see her i just see a wannabe

Tori : oh really i'm from hollywood arts a school for talented people which i think you aren't

Tara : oh really i just think it's a school for wannabes like you

* the girls leave *

* beck puts his hands on tori's waist *

Beck : ooh ! Sassy tori i like it but not too sassy i don't like that

Tori : oh come on ! I won't change to too sassy i know you don't like that

Beck : then why did you get all jealous ?

Tori : first i wasn't jealous i knew that you loved me for who i am but the part that got me mad is when she said i was a wannabe

Beck : come on ! Everyone thinks that you are talented so forget her

* tara come to them *

Tara : are you gonna sing tonight ?

Tori : no my friends are gonna sing and we'll see whose the best

Tara : ok

* jade and cat sing give it up *

MC : ok that was something let's see what the owner thinks

Owner : and the winners are .. Hayley and tara

André : what ? Those girls totally dominated them

Owner : you don't choose who wins i do

Tara : thank you dad

Cat : dad ? I bet he is her father

Tori : let's go cat

Tara : don't worry everyone they are just chickening out

Tori : wait a second we are not chickening out let's settle this tomorrow i'm not gonna be here tomorrow so you can choose any of the audience to compete with you but by the applauds if you lose i have a surprise for you but if you win

Cat : you can kiss her boyfriend

Tori : cat !

Cat : whattie

Tara : sweet ! pucker up pretty boy

* tara and Hayley leave *

* the gang leave *

* the next day *

* at tori's house *

tori is taking care of Trina because gavin was at his parent's house . Then she heard a bell ring .

* tori opens the door and finds beck , robbie , and andré *

Tori : what do you want ?

Beck : that isn't a good way to greet your boyfriend

Tori : well sorry it's just that i had to wash Trina's mouth with salt water and she spit all over me

Beck : that's tough we got you frozen yogurt

Tori : thanks can you give trina her medicine for me please ?

Beck : sure anything for you

Tori : thanks your the best

* tori hears a door bell *

Tori : i'll get it

* tori opens the door and finds cat and jade *

Tori : what now ?

Cat : we got you yogurt

Tori : you now frozen yogurt doesn't solve the world's problems

Jade : told you we should've got her donuts anyways can we talk to you outside

Tori : sure

* they go outside *

Jade : well you might not know this but we went to karaoke dokie after the guys and you left and they banned us from singing there so can you sing there

Tori : how ? I told them that they choose someone from the audience to compete with them they'll never choose me

Cat : well me and jade have a plan

* cat whispers the plan in tori's ear *

Tori : i like it

Jade : all you have to do is get beck's car keys

Tori : how will i take his car keys ?

Jade : i know beck just kiss him he'll close his eyes while you kiss him and then just take his car keys

Tori : well ok

* tori goes inside her house *

* tori goes to beck and kisses him *

* tori puts the car keys in her pocket while kissing him *

* tori pulls away *

Beck : why did you kiss me all of a sudden ?

Tori : because i forgot to thank you for telling me that everyone thinks i'm talented

Beck : well no problem

Tori : wait i forgot my phone outside be right back

* tori goes outside *

Tori : i got the keys but i'm afraid that beck will get mad

Jade : don't sweat it right now just think about dominating Hayley and tara

Tori : fine

* They go to karaoke dokie *

* meanwhile with the guys *

Beck : where is tori she said she forgot her phone outside

* beck gets a text from tori *

* the text *

I'm out with cat and jade . So you guys are stuck taking care of Trina . And you can't go anywhere because i took your car keys . Hope your not mad babe

love you , tori

* end of text *

* meanwhile with tori *

* at karaoke dokie *

tori dressed up as a nerd and there sat reading a book .

* tara and hayley see jade and cat walking in *

Tara : ah ! So you showed up

Cat : ya we did we came for the bet

Hayley : well ok

Jade : choose your victim

Hayley : we choose nerd girl

* they point at tori *

Jade : no not her

Cat : can you at least pick someone who actually has a chance

Tara : we choose her that's final

* tara screams *

Tara : hey nerd girl !

* she stops screaming *

Tori : me

Tara : ya you sing

Tori : ok

* tori goes up the stage *

MC : ok we have a new one here and your name is

Tori : louis nordoff

MC : which song do you choose ?

Tori : freak the freak out

MC : well gotta tell you it's a hard one so you better watch out

Tori : just play the song please

MC : well ok

* plays freak the freak out *

* tori sings while taking off her nerd clothes *

* everyone applauds for her *

* she gets more applauds than Hayley and tara *

* she wins the trophy *

* cat , jade , and tori leave with hayley and tara *

* they all go to tori's place *

* tori opens the door *

* tori puts her legs on beck's waist *

Beck : hey

Tori : hope your not mad

Beck : mad you became sneaky sassy girl i'm so mad but all i gotta say is well played i am really impressed with your skills your not the nice girl i always knew you became better

Tori : awww ! You're too sweet

Beck : i know where did you go anyways ?

Tori : karaoke dokie and i totally dominated Hayley and tara so i am the only one who gets to kiss you

Beck : do you have a video of it

Tori : actually i do

* tori shows beck the video *

* the video ends *

Beck : wow you looked amazing when you sang that song

Tori : well thank you

* tori kisses beck *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : wait ! Do i have to stay with Trina ?

André : ya do we have to ?

Robbie : if we will i will kill you

Tori : first you can't do anything to me because i know beck is gonna protect me

Beck : that's true

Tori : and second you aren't gonna stay with her tara and Hayley will because they lost come on in guys

* tara and hayley go in *

Tara : too bad i can't kiss you pretty boy

Beck : first these lips aren't gonna touch any lips except this girl's lips

Tori : awww ! Too bad you don't have a boyfriend like him

Tara : well what do we have to do ?

Tori : you gotta wash her gums with salt water and then wash her blood with a rag

Tara : gross !

Tori : that's what you get for being arrogant

Tara : well ok

* tori gets down from beck's waist *

Beck : where are we going ?

Tori : karaoke dokie a friend is singing there

* they go to karaoke dokie and find sikowitz performing *

* end of ep 23 *

_**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story **_


	24. Sikowitz's Horror Test

Tori's POV :

i had the best time seeing sikowitz perform at karaoke dokie he was hilarious . I loved it especially when he poured water on himself . It was so cool . Sikowitz said that today's lesson was a test . We all got bummed but he said it will be fun . So i'm counting on him .

* end of POV *

* at the school hallway *

tori and beck were talking at tori's locker

Tori : hey beck

Beck : hey tori so i gave you my mp3 player right ?

Tori : ya

Beck : so where is it ?

Tori : well .. Trina took it from me and ..

Beck : you lost it didn't you

Tori : well i told you trina took it from me

Beck : tori i thought i could trust you

Tori : it's not my problem trina took it from me and i thought you trusted me

Beck : well next time lose your mp3 player because i'm not giving you mine

* beck storms off mad *

* cat comes to tori *

Cat : what's his deal ?

Tori : we had an arguement

Cat : oh ! Too bad but you better make up soon because another girl might date beck and that might lead to a break up

Tori : i know i don't want a break up and i'm too scared just like they always say the boy should make the first move

Cat : it doesn't matter who makes the first move as long as you are together

Tori : after school i'll talk to him

* the bell rings *

Tori : well now we have sikowitz we will know the surprise

Cat : great

* they go to sikowitz class *

Sikowitz : ok i have a test for you but it's gonna be a physical test

* the class cheers *

Sikowitz : ok let's go to the black box

* they all go to the black box *

Sikowitz : ok we will have a horror test we will have the scream-o-meter the team who will scare the his teamates the most wins who's gonna be who scares people in team 1

Tori : cat

Sikowitz : ok team 2

Jade : André

Sikowitz : ok so team 1 are beck , tori , cat , isabelle , and josh and team 2 are jade , robbie , André , drake , and salma we will have a romantic horror scene

* sikowitz has two couches on each side of the stage *

Sikowitz : ok the couch where tori and beck will sit on will be team one's place and the couch where robbie and jade will sit on will be team two's place

* with team one *

Tori : wait ! Sikowitz it says make out in the script

Sikowitz : well do what the script says

Beck : sweet !

Tori : wait you want to kiss me after i lost your mp3 player ?

Beck : of course you're my girlfriend and i should've not doubted you if you say it's with trina then it's with trina

Tori : awww !

Beck : so it says make out in the script so ..

* tori jumps on beck and starts to make out with beck *

* cat tries to scare them *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : one second cat

Cat : ok

Sikowitz : well you will lose if team 2 is worse than you

Tori : ok sikowitz can i please kiss beck until you finish with team 2

Sikowitz : go ahead

* tori jumps on beck again and starts to kiss him *

*. with team 2 *

Jade : sikowitz do i really have to kiss robbie ?

Sikowitz : you don't if you want to fail this class

Robbie : jade let's make it a quick kiss

Jade : fine

* jade kisses robbie after one second they both pull away *

Jade : ewww ! Ewww ! I'm gonna boil my lips

Robbie : Well i'm never kissing you again

* André tries to scare them *

Jade : ah ! * says in sarcastic tone *

Robbie : you didn't scare me

André : Can we please switch him

Sikowitz : well team 1 wins

* beck and tori stop kissing *

Beck : we won

Tori : yay !

Beck : it was because of your great acting

Tori : no it was yours

Beck : no it was yours

Tori : it was yours

Cat : it was mine ok now stop it

Sikowitz : ok josh you go to team 2 and robbie you go to team 1

* robbie and josh swap teams *

Sikowitz : great ! Team 1 there is an abounded room in the school go there it is room 303

* tori holds beck's arm tightly *

Tori : ok but i'm a bit scared

Beck : relax you're safe with me i'll protect you

* team 1 goes to room 303 *

Jade : is it really an abounded room ?

Sikowitz : no jade it isn't because i want you to scare team 1 if they don't get scared then you lose and they win

Jade : god ! I don't like losing

André : you're right !

* with team 1 *

Tori : how will we entertain ourselves when we know it's haunted

Beck : i know tori come closer

* tori goes closer to him *

* beck puts his arm around her *

Beck : now i'm entertained

Tori : beck i am serious

* beck goes on his phone *

Tori : guys have any ideas ?

Beck : tori and cat you know how you always wanted to go on sing till you die

Cat : ya but auditions were yesterday

Robbie : i know i searched it

Beck : well those were the colorado auditions and guess who got you places in the auditions ?

Tori : beck are you serious ?!

Beck : ya totally

* tori hugs beck from one side and cat hugs beck from the other side *

Beck : wow ! I got two girls in one day

Tori : ya because you know how to ...

* they hear the door knocking *

* cat pulls away from beck and goes to robbie *

* jade comes in the room *

Jade : guys you gotta go

Tori : why ?

Jade : well becau..

* a knife stabs her *

Tori : jade ! You ok ?

* a man with a black coat and a knife comes *

? : we are gonna get you

* all of them except beck scream *

* the man in the black coat reveals himself *

all of them : André ! What happened to jade ?!

André : don't worry we were trying to scare you she is alive

* jade gets up *

Jade : haha ! We won !

Beck : so this was the challenge ? what a joke you didn't scare me

Tori : you didn't get scared

Beck : no i am unscareble

Tori : wow ! You're so brave !

* tori kisses beck *

Jade : so i heard beck got you spots on sing till you die

* tori pulls away *

Tori : ya he did he is the best boyfriend ever

Jade : well i wish i was on that show

Beck : don't worry i got you a spot too

Jade : wow thanks !

Beck : it's just what i do please people let's go see if sikowitz chose a winner

* they go to sikowitz and he chooses both of the teams *

* after school at tori's house *

cat and tori want to make a slap video of them prank calling there boyfriends

Tori : hey slappers it's me

Cat : and me this video is on both our profiles

Tori : so today you requested that me and cat prank call our boyfriends saying that we are in danger so let's do it let's prank call beck first

* they dial beck's number *

Beck : hello

Tori : beck it's me tori i'm trapped

Beck : WHERE ?!

Tori : i don't know it has ...

Beck : TORI ! TORI !

* he hangs up and cat and tori giggle *

* they dial robbie's number *

Robbie : hello

Cat : robbie it's me cat i'm lost and i don't know where i am

Robbie : where ?!

Cat : it has black ...

Robbie : I'LL BE RIGHT THERE

* he hangs up and cat and tori giggle *

Tori : what do we do now ?

Cat : we just balance waffle biscuits on our upper lip and say goodbye

Tori : fine

* they balance waffle biscuits on their upper lips when they were about to say goodbye beck and robbie came *

Tori : look cat they came

Beck : so you weren't in danger

Tori : nope so is cat

Robbie : wait is the camera on turn it off

Cat : bye ! Never prank call your boyfriends lesson learned

* they close the camera *

Beck : wow ! I never knew you had it in you tori you became so good at acting

Tori : why thank you ?

* beck kisses tori *

* Robbie kisses cat *

* end of ep 24 *

_**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story **_


	25. Sing Till You Die

Tori's POV :

The sing till you die auditions are after school at their studio . This is gonna be so exciting . Cat is gonna be with me and so is jade . We are gonna be in a band together because we don't want to get all competitive and ruin our friendship . And it is so great . I can't wait to audition . Our boyfriends are gonna be there to show some support . I can't wait !

* end of POV *

* at the school hallway *

The gang are at tori's locker talking

Tori : i hope me , you and cat make it through

Jade : ya me too

Cat : so do i

Beck : come on i think your gonna make it through

Tori : why are you so sure ?

Beck : first you are all equally talented

André : and you are all pretty

Robbie : and you all have killer fashion sense

Cat : aww ! Thanks you are all the best

Jade : group hug

* they all hug *

* they pull away *

Beck : remember just be yourselves never let anyone change you

Tori : ok i won't

Cat : me too

Jade : so count me in

Robbie : wait what will the band name be ?

Tori : i don't know

André : how about the three melodies

Jade : that's a great idea

* at the auditions *

* the auditions are just like the voice's blind auditions the judges names are : drake , miranda , JJ , Carlos . Beck , André , and Robbie are in the waiting room they can't watch tori cat and jade *

* jade , cat , and tori sing the popular song *

* while singing the popular song miranda pushes the button and her chair spins to them *

* JJ pushes the button and his chair spins to them *

* carlos pushes the button and his chair spins to them *

* the song ends *

* drake's chair spins to them *

Drake : i maybe the only idiot who didn't push his button so what are your names ?

Tori : i am tori vega

Jade : i am jade west

Cat : and i am cat valentine

Drake : which school ?

Tori : hollywood arts

Miranda : well i graduated from hollywood arts a teacher named sikowitz taught me acting

Tori : he teaches us acting too

Miranda : well tell him hi for me

JJ : don't be such a kiss up miranda

Carlos : what are your musical influences ?

Cat : well i like carlos , drake , miranda , donria pendola

Jade : me too

Tori : so do i

JJ : well me and my wife donria pendola were thinking of having three children and we thought maybe we should adopt and the three of you would be fit for those roles

Carlos : they don't need parenting

* the audience laughs *

Carlos : they need coaching

Miranda : well those guys are jaded they are almost deaf

* the audience laughs *

Miranda : those words were from the wise person who is coach material

Drake : hope you choose who is best for you

* tori , cat and jade huddle up and agreed on a coach *

Jade : we are gonna go with our hollywood arts gal miranda

* the audience cheers *

* they go hug miranda and then leave *

Jade : should we tell the guys ?

Cat : no let's surprise them tonight

Tori : if they say how did it go say to him to meet you at your house each of us tells the other how did their boyfriend take it ok ?

Cat : ok

Jade : ok

* they go to the guys *

Beck : so how did it go ?

Tori : meet me at my house tonight and i'll tell you ok babe ?

Beck : ok

* at night beck goes to tori's house *

* they go to tori's room and sit on tori's bed *

Beck : so ?

Tori : sadly i .. I ..

* beck hugs her *

Beck : everyone gets rejected it's ok

* tori smiles *

Tori : no silly i got in

Beck : WHAT ?! ARE YOU SERIOUS ?!

Tori : ya ! Thanks to you

* tori kisses beck *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : wait ! Who did you pick ?

Tori : wanna see the audition rather than i tell you

Beck : sure

* tori shows beck the audition *

Beck : i can't believe miranda graduated from hollywood arts and sikowitz used to teach her acting

Tori : i know i was as shocked as you when i heard that

Beck : well i am grateful that i have you as my girlfriend

Tori : just because i gone through the auditions

Beck : no because you are the most talented person i ever known

Tori : awww ! Your sweet

Beck : well next time i will actually get to see you perform

Tori : that would be great

* tori gets a 2 texts from cat and jade *

Jade : André kissed me after i told him the news

Cat : i showed Robbie the audition and he said that he's so proud of me then hugged me then kissed me

Tori : well beck told me what are you serious and i told him thanks to you and i kissed him

* end of chat *

* trina bursts into tori's room *

Trina : i am so upset !

Tori : why ?

Trina : because i auditioned for sing till you die and they rejected me

Beck : well they accepted tori jade and cat they are in the group

Tori : Beck ! Why did you tell her ?

Trina : you are so lucky

* trina tells her parents *

Tori's mom : Tori !

Tori : What ?!

Tori's mom : Come down here right now !

Tori : ok !

Beck : i think you are in trouble

Tori : don't think that

* beck and tori go downstairs *

* tori's mom and tori's dad hug her *

Tori's mom : we are so proud of you

Tori's dad : i can't believe my baby girl is gonna be on tv

Tori : it is because beck signed me up along with cat and jade

Tori's dad : thank you beck

Beck : no problem sir bye tori

Tori : bye beck

* beck leaves and tori goes to her room and sleeps *

* end of ep 25 *

**_well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story _**


	26. Brain Squeezers

Tori's POV :

it has been a month since me , cat , and jade became 3rd place on sing til you die . Miranda is really nice and she is a good coach . Well anyways , i am trying to get into this show brain squeezers it hasn't come out yet but they say it is really fun . I don't know if i got in yet .

* end of POV *

* at the gang's lunch table *

the gang is talking

* tori screams *

Beck : what's wrong ?

Tori : i just got into the show brain squeezers

Cat : what's that ?

Tori : it hasn't come out yet but they say it will be great

Jade : well why are you telling us

Tori : because i need three people in my team for the show

André : well ok but we are not interested

* lunch ends *

* after class at the school hallway *

Tori was taking her books out of her locker

* beck goes behind tori and puts his hands on her eyes *

Beck : hey baby

Tori : hi beck

* beck lets go of her eyes *

Beck : how did you know ?

Tori : i read you like a book

Beck : well if you read me like a book then guess what i got you ?

Tori : a puppy ?

Beck : no it's your favorite drink

Tori : a mocha frapachino from starbucks

Beck : yes

* beck gives it to tori *

Tori : awww ! You shouldn't have

* Tori hugs beck *

* while hugging beck *

Tori : wait ! What do you want ?

* she pulls away *

Beck : nothing

Tori : you want to be on my brain squeezers team don't you ?

Beck : what ? No

Tori : beck please tell me the truth

Beck : ok you caught me but even though you didn't get accepted on brain squeezers i would still get you the frapachino

Tori : awww ! You're so sweet

Beck : besides i'm your boyfriend you should let me be on your team

Tori : beck i chose you in my team but don't tell anyone ok ?

Beck : why ?

Tori : because i don't want to break their hearts meet me at my house on the day of the show ok ?

Beck : fine soo.. Can we change the subject ?

Tori : sure

Beck : wait why is Robbie cleaning your locker ?

* beck and tori look at robbie *

Robbie : oh hello

Tori : what are you doing ?

Robbie : just cleaning the locker of my best friend which will pick me for perhaps a game show

Tori : can i talk to you in private

Robbie : sure

* they go to the janitor's closet *

Tori : robbie i chose you in my team but don't tell anyone ok ?

Robbie : why ?

Tori : because i don't want to break their hearts meet me at my house on the day of the show ok ?

Robbie : ok yippee !

Tori : don't get all excited you will reveal the secret

Robbie : ok

* they leave the janitor's closet *

* tori goes to beck *

Beck : what did you say to him

Tori : just stuff about our english presentation

Beck : oh cool !

* cat goes to tori *

Cat : hiii

Tori : hey cat

Cat : i'm just wondering how can i use this book filled with information that is game show material i learned alot of stuff from it like the aloha city is hawaii-i-iiai

Tori : i think it is hawaii

Cat : ok well do you happen to have a game show i could be in

Tori : can i talk to you in private ?

Cat : sure

* they go in the janitor's closet *

Tori : cat i chose you in my team but don't tell anyone ok ?

Cat : why ?

Tori : because i don't want to break their hearts meet me at my house on the day of the show ok ?

Cat : ok but what will make me not ...

* tori gives her bibble *

Tori : here don't tell anyone

Cat : ok

* they leave the janitor's closet *

* tori does this move to all the gang , trina and sinjin *

* they all go to her house *

* at tori's house *

all of the gang arrive at tori's house

* jade comes into tori's house *

Jade : wait what are all of you doing here ?

Beck : why are all of you here

the gang : because tori told me that i don't tell anyone that i'm on her team

Beck : TORI !

* tori comes down the stairs *

Tori : i see you all came

Trina : why did you tell all of us to come here ?!

Tori : because all of you are gonna be on the show

The gang : huh ?!

Tori : well i chose beck , cat , and Robbie for my team

Jade : you said all of us are gonna be on the show right ?

Tori : wait for it the manager told me that the other team quit so i told him that my friends would love to be on the show so jade you are the team captain of the other team

Jade : thank you tori

Tori : no problem

* at brain squeezers * * note : all information in this game show are true *

host : hello i'm Jeff Goldman and this is brain squeezers the rules are simple captain presses the button a team member answers if your answer is wrong you get doinked

Tori : what does doink mean ?

Jeff : oh you will see ! first question how many words did johnny depp say in the movie edward scissorhands ?

* tori presses the buzzer *

Jeff : who do you choose ?

Tori : i choose robbie

Jeff : ok robbie

Robbie : he said 186 words

Jeff : wrong it is 169 words that means you get doinked

Robbie : wait what are you gonna do to me ?

Jeff : oh you will see !

* robbie gets splashed with squid ink *

* the gang were shocked *

Jeff : ok next question nicki minaj played which instrument in middle school ?

* jade presses the button *

Jeff : who do you choose ?

Jade : i choose André

André : why ?

Jeff : ok André

André : she played the piano ?

Jeff : wrong it's the clarinet so you get doinked

André : so what will ...

* a car battery falls on his head and André falls *

* tori holds on to beck's arm *

Tori : now that's scary !

* André goes back on his feet *

André : i'm ok

Jeff : great next question Jennifer Lawrence auditioned for which role in the twilight saga

* jade presses the button *

Jeff : who do you choose ?

Jade : Trina

Jeff : ok trina

Trina : she auditioned for the role of bella swan

Jeff : well that answer is ... Correct

Jade : way to go Trina !

Jeff : ok next question john Lennon of the Beatles produced how many songs aliases

* tori presses the button *

Jeff : who do you choose ?

Tori : me

* beck whispers in her ear *

Beck : are you sure ?

* beck stops whispering *

Tori : ya i am

Jeff : are you gonna answer the question ?

Tori : oh yes he produced 15 songs

Jeff : correct

Beck : nice job tori

Jeff : ok next question steve jobs the creator of apple is half what ?

* tori presses the button *

Jeff : who do you choose ?

Tori : i choose cat

Jeff : ok cat

Cat : he was half armainian

Jeff : wrong he was half arab time to get doinked

* a purple bomb went off in cat's face *

Tori : i'm so sorry cat

Cat : nah ! It's alright i'm purple

Jeff : next question which president was a cheerleader ?

* tori presses the button *

Jeff : who do you choose ?

Tori : i think beck

Jeff : ok beck

Beck : bill clinton i guess

Jeff : wrong it's time to get doinked

Tori : oh my god ! I'm so sorry

Beck : come on ! Don't be

Jeff : go to the middle

Beck : ok

* beck goes to the middle *

Beck : what am i supposed to ... Wait is this a bowling ball ?

Jeff : gut ball

* they hit the bowling ball in beck's guts *

* beck goes back to his seat *

Tori : i am so sorry !

Beck : it doesn't hurt that bad what really hurts bad the sound of you being sad so don't do it

Tori : well ok

Jeff : next question which celebrity auditioned to be in one direction 17 times

* tori presses the button *

Jeff : who do you choose ?

Tori : me

Jeff : ok tori

Tori : hunter hayes

Jeff : wrong it was Justin Bieber so you are gonna be

Tori : i know , i know doinked

Jeff : good nail her

Tori : wait what ?

* a rain of steel nails fall on her head *

Tori : OUCH !

Beck : don't worry worse things have happened to me

Tori : you're right

* the game passes after the break everyone looks beaten up *

Jade : what a great show it will be fun * in a mocking tone *

Tori : i don't talk like that

Jeff : welcome back to brain squeezers ok the last question what city do they call the aloha state

* tori presses the button *

Jeff : who do you choose ?

Tori : i choose cat !

Jeff : ok cat

Cat : oh boy ! ... Wait is it hawaii-i-iaii ?

Jeff : correct ok now tori's team pick a person to do this challenge

Tori : i think it may have upper body strength so i choose beck

Jeff : well ok beck just go to the middle and grab the money

Beck : just grab the money

Jeff : ya with a sumo on top of you

Beck : what ?!

* beck lied down and a sumo went on top of him *

Jeff : get the money in 3 .. 2 .. 1 go

* beck grabs some money *

* his team is cheering him on *

* beck grabs all the money then the time stopped *

Jeff : time wow you grabbed all the money you won

Tori : yay ! I'm so happy that you got the 100,000 dollars

Beck : no problem anything for my girl

Tori : you're too cute i think we should split the money with the other team

Beck : whatever you say babe

Tori : jade

* jade goes to them *

Jade : yes ?

Tori : here

* tori gives her half the money *

Jade : why ?

Tori : i'm gonna split the prize money 50/50 so your team can have money too

Jade : oh great so each one of has 10,000

Tori : ya i'll go give cat and robbie

Jade : ok

* jade leaves with the money *

Beck : wow ! You are so generous

Tori : i know

* she gives them the money then she goes to her house *

* end of ep 26 *

_**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story **_


	27. Goodbye

Tori's POV :

well we got an offer to go to some record deal . Since we became on sing till you die . We all said yes . The guys seemed very happy for us . We really are excited .

* end of POV *

* at school *

Tori was at her locker looking all bummed out when beck came to her

Beck : what's wrong ? You look bummed out

Tori : we got signed to the record deal

Beck : I am so happy for you

* beck kisses her *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : i didn't get to the worst part

Beck : what do you mean ?

Tori : there is no easy way to say this but ... The record deal is in new york

Beck : well have you told the girls ?

Tori : ya they said they will think about it

Beck : well what will you do ?

Tori : i don't know

* cat and jade go to tori *

Cat : tori what did you choose ?

Tori : i don't know

Cat : i chose yes

Jade : me too

Tori : well if you are going i'm going

* robbie and andre go to them *

André : so what did you girls pick ?

Robbie : ya what did you pick

Cat : we chose yes

Tori : we're leaving tomorrow

* the next day *

Everyone said their goodbyes

Beck : well i guess this is goodbye

Cat : ya

Tori : i guess so

André : so when are you going ?

Jade : after 3 hours

Robbie : i am gonna miss you guys

* after 2 hours *

Trina : girls can i talk to you for a second ?

Tori : sure

* the girls all go to trina's room *

Trina : why would you choose career over friendship ?

Tori : we didn't say that

Cat : ya

Trina : well if you choose career over friendship you might not see your friends ever again

Jade : trina's right i'm staying

Tori : me too

Cat : me three

* they leave trina's room *

Tori : guys we are staying !

Beck : well what made you change your mind

Tori : trina told us that we shouldn't choose career over friendship so we took her word

Cat : ya

Jade : i'm so glad

* end of ep 27 *

_**well i hope you guys think it is a proper ending and please read my story The Celebrity I Always Hated and review it please **_


End file.
